


the prom

by starendipity



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Prom, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Subscribe to Technoblade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starendipity/pseuds/starendipity
Summary: George just wants to take his boyfriend to the Prom.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 214
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this work is based on the plot of the prom musical and i do understand that the original is lesbian-centered, but i am not replacing any of the characters in any way, only taking inspiration from the main plot. please make sure to give the broadway cast recording and the movie soundtrack a listen! hope you enjoy! :]

"Overall, it's a Student Council decision. The PTA has already given their input but whatever we, the council, will decide on today may still have an effect on the final decision."

All eyes were on Shubble as she spoke. The Student Body Vice President sat at the head of the table in absence of her higher-up, pen in hand and document in the other.

The officer cleared her throat. "All those in favor of excluding George Davidson from attending the prom."

By the corner of the room, Philza stood with bated breath as three members of the seven-member council raised their hands. The school principal watched as Shubble, Fundy, and Hbomb lowered their arms after a moment of recognition. _This cannot be real._

"All those in favor of allowing George to attend the prom."

Niki, Puffy, and Scott's hands shot up. The air was tense. A tie.

Phil exhaled. "Great, a tie, that means George gets to go."

" _I haven't voted yet, sir._ "

All heads turned to the source of the voice. The student body president walked in with confident strides, checkered shoes present as per usual, replacing Shubble at the head of the table.

Fundy clicked his pen. "Sapnap, you're late."

"Sorry, sorry, but yeah, I know what I'm voting for."

Relief spread through Philza's blood. The whole situation was ridiculous. "I knew I could trust you. This really shouldn't be a problem, George deserves to go to the—"

"George Davidson shouldn't be allowed to go to the prom and that's final. The PTA already agreed to this and the majority of the council's vote decides its finality."

All the color in Phil's face drained.

Sapnap looked up to see George himself behind the door to the student council office, visible through a transparent glass pane.

"It's final."

* * *

George fiddled with the ends of his sweatshirt. "This is unreal."

"Yeah, " Phil sighed. "I'm sorry."

Philza's office was what you'd expect from a school principal. Organized, air-conditioned, cleaned— yet all George felt was discomfort. The whole ordeal was eating him up on the inside and taking a toll on his already-fucked-up sleeping schedule.

Nevertheless, the Brit didn’t falter. "It's alright."

"No it's not, and that's precisely the problem, George. It's fucking crazy seeing them get away with this."

George pretended not to be jarred by his principal cursing. Seemed to be something Phil was accustomed to, since he lets people get away with just about anything — the first name basis, cursing — but at least homophobia isn't one of them. "You get used to it."

"I... That's not something you should get used to, George. It really shouldn't be."

The older male frowned. Nonchalant as George was being, Phil couldn't miss the hint of pain in the brunet's voice. Words would never explain how thrilled the principal was when George came out to him and asked if he could show up to the prom with his boyfriend, but the moment this was brought up to the SC, the PTA involved themselves in the situation and all hell broke loose. The principal could only do so much.

"How's your boyfriend?"

George blinked, broken from his own trance. "I'm sorry?"

"You never told me who he is. That's fine, of course, but how is he?"

"He's... he's not out yet."

"Oh."

A beat. Phil didn't realize how truly alone the boy was in all of this. Standing up for himself despite all he's gone through took one strong heart.

Philza placed a comforting hand on George's shoulder. "I'm not giving up on this, okay. The student council and PTA may be against you, but your sexuality shouldn't determine what events you can attend."

"Thanks, Phil." George forced a smile.

"But I can't do this without you. So heads up, okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'll keep you updated. Come by anytime, please."

George shouldered his backpack. "See you tomorrow, Philza."

The door closed with a gentle click. Immediately, Phil collapsed on his chair, groaning. Calls had to be made, speeches had to be written...

A knock on the door pulled the blond haired man out of his stupor.

"Come in."

Tommy practically screamed once he burst into the room. "Dad! We're heading home, you coming?"

"I think this'll be a late night for me, boys."

Tubbo stood by his best friend as he asked, in confusion, "Wait, why? The prom wasn't cancelled, right? Surely not."

"It isn't, but they're making it an invite-only basis. Everyone is invited... except George."

At that, Wilbur frowned, reaching over to ruffle Technoblade's hair. "I've seen him in some of my computer classes, he's not a bad dude. I can't believe all this, honestly."

The pink-haired man slapped his younger twin's hand away. "It's sad, and I'm not even going,"

"Maybe you can give your invite to George?" Tubbo offered.

"Maybe."

"Sons," Philza started, rubbing at his temples, "the problem isn't the fact he can't attend the prom. The problem is the blatant homophobia your schoolmates exhibit. I'm lucky that you boys don't express the same hatred, but it's us against the majority of the school and their parents."

"Maybe if we—"

"No Techno, I'm not abolishing the student government."

" _Bruh._ "

Tommy hummed. "Is there something we can do about it, though? This can't possibly be legal."

"I'm working with a state lawyer at the moment and going over Florida's laws, but you all know how America is. The system's fucked."

Wilbur snorted. "That, it is."

"So unless you boys can turn the majority of the population into allies, there's nothing you can do, I'm sorry." The father of the three waved, "You boys go ahead. I have to make some calls but I'll be home soon. Order takeout if you'd like."

"See you, Phil!" Tubbo and the three sons waved, leaving the man to his job as they walked over to Techno's car.

"Honestly, I feel bad for the man. Not being invited just because he's gay? Harsh." Wilbur called shotgun, leaving the younger boys to sit at the back of the car.

"Maybe it's not because he's gay. Maybe they just don't want to see him with his boyfriend?"

"If that was the case, Tubbo, then they'd just tell him not to bring a date at all. The way they literally shunned him out is very telling of these shit Americans," Tommy remarked, slamming the door shut behind him.

"You do realize we're all American too, dual citizenship and all."

"I refuse to accept that, Blade."

Techno started up the engine before looking to his companions. "So what, you guys gonna riot against them or something?"

"I'm not opposed."

Tubbo shook his head. "Of course you aren't, Tommy."

Wilbur pondered on the idea. "I mean... Could you imagine how popular we'd be if we fought for George's right?"

Tommy gasped. "Wilbur, that's so selfish!"

After a moment of silence, the blonde added, "But I like how you think. My YouTube channel could use a boost."

"I don't know about this, guys..."

"Tubbo, think of it this way: they're excluding George from a party just because he doesn't like women. And everyone loves women, especially me. Don't you think that deserves justice?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"This is like when you weren't allowed to bring your pet bees to school for show-and-tell."

Tubbo's eyes widened. " _No!_ "

"It really isn't similar at all," Techno muttered, but the youngest boy paid him no mind.

"Think about it— we'd be heroes or something!"

" _This_ is how you wanna be a hero, Tommy?" The eldest barked out a laugh as he took a right turn into their driveway. "Even _Tubbo_ is considering it. You guys are ridiculous."

"Techno, you're forgetting the most important part."

"And what would that be, Wilbur?"

"You could abolish the student council, since this is their fault after all as the heads of everything."

"You think they're gonna singlehandedly remove a school government the moment we get George into the prom? Please."

"You also get _clout_ , Techno."

Technoblade froze.

"Well shit, let's do this then."

Tommy cheered. "Yes! Operation: Obliterate the Homophobes is a go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know what i'm doing. this was all out of impulse. i haven't written a single fanfic in three years. but while you're here subscribe to technoblade thank you (and maybe leave kudos and comments? heehee)


	2. Chapter 2

George knew how hard it was going to be at school the next day. Ever since he was enrolled in Prime High, all that's happened was him getting teased for being left-handed, colorblind, and European, all of the "struggle cards" in one package. And, as if that wasn't enough, they could add _gay_ to the list.

It was difficult to brush off the stares he got as he walked down the hallway. The feeling of discomfort creeped up again, grabbing him at every corner of his body, not ceasing even as he stopped at the foot of his locker.

 _Breathe, George,_ he could hear his boyfriend saying, a repetition of words every time the English man would feel the regret of coming out. Words of comfort, words of care.

_Just breathe._

The brunet nodded to himself and reached up to open his locker, only to find it littered with rainbow stickers.

 _Proud AF, DADDY,_ and _I can't even think straight,_ the stickers read, and George couldn't even bring himself to laugh.

 _Yeah, breathing is_ definitely _going to help this situation._

"You like the stickers, _Georgie?_ "

The aforementioned boy turned to face the culprit of the rainbow vomit, not surprised with who he was seeing. Always the man of the hour, Quackity smirked as he gave George a once over.

" _Real_ mature of you, Quackity."

"Oh, it was no problem."

Karl Jacobs emerged from behind the man with the beanie. "We had to thank you anyway. After all, you almost got our prom cancelled. Total nimrod move."

"It was up to the student council and your parents, not me." The anxiety was prickling at the back of his neck, but the defensive side of the Brit overpowered it. When Quackity began to retort, sputtering out a laugh, he was quickly cut off by a modulated voice.

"Big Q. Karl. _Back off_."

George froze.

Even from a mile away, anyone would know who that voice belonged to.

He hadn't properly heard him in real life since the whole ordeal began, spanning a week at most. His palms started to perspire. _Was he really doing this?_

Despite his flushed state, the man turned, meeting eyes with Dream. 

Dream, as in the captain and quarterback of the football team. Dream, the best friend of the student council president. Dream, George's boyfriend of almost two years.

 _Dream,_ the man that he loved.

"Whoa, you're on his side now?" The Mexican declared, holding back a laugh.

Dream broke off his eye contact with George quicker than he laid eyes on him. Eyes flickering with annoyance, he replied, "No, I'm just not immature. Practice later, both of you."

Quackity rolled his eyes and glared at the boy by the locker, walking away with Karl in tow. George, though phased by the encounter, risked one more glance at the star player who took a few more moments to walk away before turning back. Locking their eyes once more, he mouthed the words the shorter boy just needed.

_Inhale._

George nodded.

_Exhale._

* * *

Surprisingly, his first classes of the day went by smoothly. Seeing Dream by the hallway boosted his mood more than he knew, and he paid no mind to those who'd throw a side glance at him every once in a while. Though the decision announced by the student council was still upsetting, Phil brought to him the good news that things are being reconsidered due to the situation being considered a civil rights issue with legal repercussions that were too complex for George to comprehend. All that mattered was that, at the end of the day, he would still have Dream.

The problem was: he was still alone. He had no one else but Dream, who was rarely apart from Sapnap. George didn't know how the dirty blond managed to keep their relationship hidden even from his closest friend, but that was why the prom was so important to the two of them. The prom was when they'd finally reveal themselves to the student body and to Sapnap. It was supposed to be their night.

So, alone George sat at an empty table, going over his notes on coding and absentmindedly looking around the cafeteria until he noticed something.

The posters advertising the prom were replaced with his name.

"What the fu—"

_"Primers, listen here!"_

George's head whipped around to see one of the principal's sons standing atop a table, signs at hand and siblings plus friends as company. George recognized the blond boy as the loudmouthed child a year below him who never failed to speak his mind, but what was this? _What the hell?_

"Boys, I have to say—and I mean this—it was not right to… to _exile_ George. This man deserves to go to the prom even if he doesn't love women!"

Wilbur cringed, pushing Tommy aside. "What my brother _means_ is that we're here to fight for George's right to attend the prom." He elbowed the youngest in the rib, earning a groan of pain in reply.

Tubbo nodded. "No one should be excluded for being who they are! Don't you think so, sir?"

The question was directed to someone in the crowd, and once George navigated the sea of people well enough to be able to see who it was, he blanched. _Oh god._

Dream slowly stood, and from a mile away, George could see the sweat forming at the sides of his head. "Well... of course not. The prom's supposed to be a celebration of all of us students—"

"That's enough," Sapnap cut in, "Sit down, Dream."

Realizing that all eyes were on him, Dream did as told and distracted himself with a piece of his pizza. George bit the inside of his cheek when Tubbo continued to ask the opinions of those present at the cafeteria.

Suddenly, behind the main group of four, Valkyrae raised a poster and announced, "PROM FOR GEORGE!"

"PROM FOR GEORGE!" Sykunno joined in with his own poster.

Corpse followed, his voice contrasting with the rest. "PROM FOR GEORGE!"

The three continued chanting along with fellow activists, all of them carrying varied posters with the same contents, _Prom for George!_

Tommy increased the volume of his voice once more. "And now, Wilbur will be performing a variation of his song to lead us into changing the PTA's decision! Please welcome Wilbur Soot, performing _Your School Gave Me Asthma!_ " 

Wilbur raised his guitar, pointing straight towards the location where the brown-eyed man stood. "This is for you, George!" 

George wanted to die on the spot. The secondhand embarrassment he felt was unreal and he tried to be thankful, he really did, but the mortification took over entirely the moment Wilbur started _dancing._

His phone buzzed. A text. _Comp lab_ , its contents read, and instantaneously George's lunch was abandoned.

* * *

George made sure to check if anyone noticed him entering the laboratory before shutting the door behind him. His abrupt leave caught the attention of fellow seniors but he was thankful nobody went as far as to follow him.

Immediately, he was pulled into a hug.

"Dream," George breathed, sighing into the embrace. There was no better feeling than being wrapped in the arms of his significant other. God, he missed the younger man so much.

"I missed you," Dream replied, running his fingers through his boyfriend's soft locks. For a while they stayed in that position, in each other's arms, relishing the feeling of being together after what felt like weeks of separation. George could almost tear up in the arms of the taller. He felt the most safe he than he has been for a long time.

Slowly, the green-eyed man pulled away. George began to miss the ghost of his touch when suddenly Dream's fingers nudged George's chin up to connect their lips.

George grinned through the kiss like an idiot before wrapping his arms around the other's neck, the taller almost losing his balance as he held the shorter close. Everyone knew Dream was great at everything: football, coding, soccer; the list goes on— but only George would know how great of a kisser he was. By _he_ , he meant himself, of course. _Definitely_ not Dream, the bastard.

"I'm the best kisser, aren't I?" Dream whispered when they separated, laughing when George smacks him on the arm.

 _Apparently he’s a mind reader too._ "Still needs a lot of practice, if you ask me. Why else would I let you kiss me?" 

"Because I'm hot." 

"Even if I denied it, your ego would refuse to be in shambles."

"I literally have you as my boyfriend, I'll never stop being proud about that."

Pink tinted George’s cheeks. "You're such an idiot."

"That's all you, actually." Dream smiled, lacing his fingers through George's. "So.”

“Hm?”

“About what happened." 

" _Oh._ Right. What the hell was that about?" 

"I thought you knew, it was for you after all." 

"I've never talked to _any_ of them, Dream. I didn't even know who half of them were. A lot were the theatre club kids."

"Makes sense. Wilbur is president after all." Dream shook his head. "It's crazy."

"I'm freaking out." 

Dream brought George's hands up to his lips. "Don't freak out. We made a plan, remember? And we're following through with it." 

“You’re sure you’re ready?”

“With you, I’m sure of anything."

George blushed, but quickly shook his head. "I saw how Sapnap reacted when you gave your little speech earlier, Dream. I don’t think he even likes me.”

“He just did that so I wouldn’t get into trouble.”

“You’re just saying that because he’s been your best friend since birth."

“George, you know what he’s like, we’ve literally played MC together with him.”

“But that’s online. It’s different in real life.”

“He told me that he did what he could in favor of you, George. I know what he’s like, he wouldn’t rat you out. Just _trust me_ , love.”

George’s ears flamed red. “Fine.”

“Love.”

“Stop it.”

“You like it. Always did.”

“It’s embarrassing.”

“ _Love._ ”

“Shut up!”

Footsteps echoed opposite to the computer lab’s door. Dream immediately pressed a hand on George’s lips, muffling his sounds of irritation. Once the footsteps faded, George glared at his boyfriend.

The American raised an eyebrow. “What? I didn’t say anything!”

George slapped his hand away. “You’re so annoying!”

“But you love me.” Dream smiled, pressing a kiss at the bridge of the other’s nose. Their foreheads touch as the blond cupped the brunet’s cheek. “Just trust me, George. The PTA will change their decision, you’ll get to go to prom, and I’ll be there with you, as your boyfriend. For all of them to see.”

The door handle shakes behind them, and in an instant, Dream was several feet apart from George, moving so quickly as if he burned him. It always hurt, but George learned not to care.

Students flooded in the lab for their next class and Dream disappeared in the sea of students, leaving George alone once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated :D im on mcyttwt too, but i got suspended lmao subscribe to technoblade!


	3. Chapter 3

"What the fuck was that?"

"Phil, we can explain—" 

_"Let me speak."_

The curly-haired Brit did as told, pressing his lips into a thin line. 

Phil clasped his hands together. "Do you know how disappointing it is to get a complaint about all three of you?" 

"Four," Tubbo mumbled, Tommy shushing in reply.

"You can't just go around starting rallies! Teachers complained about the noise you were making, you know. Oh, and, vandalizing?" 

Techno spoke up, "It wasn't _vandalizing_ , per se, we just replaced the prom posters with _propaganda_ in George's favor." 

" _God_ , Techno. I expected more from you too." 

"I was literally just _standing_ there."

"You shouldn't have involved yourselves in this mess, sons. Parents are calling me to ask why their children are suddenly turning into activists," Philza groaned, "and there were a _lot_ of calls, boys."

Wilbur shared a knowing look with Tommy. There were more people taking George's side now?

The phone rang. Phil glared at the intermittently ringing object. "Speak of the devil. Talk to you boys later." 

The high schoolers slowly walked out of the principal's office, not wanting to irritate the man in charge any more than they already did. Once the door shut behind them, Tubbo groaned.

"Well that was a piece of work."

"No, but, don't you realize?" Wilbur said, "He literally just told us that there were more people rooting for George. That's good news!"

"It means that our movement is _known_ , boys. We're popular!" Tommy squealed, much to Techno's irritation.

"Clout. Love it." 

"We still have a long way to go, boys, this is only the beginning. Let's think bigger." 

"Convocations." 

"That needs to be accepted by Phil. Any other ideas?" 

"The school's PA system!"

"Great, Tubbo, just—" 

_"Walk straight, loverboy!"_ Punz exclaimed from down the hallway, bumping George with great force that the Brit lost his balance. Tommy, tall as he was, ran in long strides to quickly catch the falling boy.

"What's your problem, man?" Tommy growled at Punz, helping George up.

"What's it to you, junior? Go back to your side of the school."

"Big man, back off." Tubbo pleaded with Tommy, not wanting any conflict.

"It's okay, it's alright." George assured the younger boy, and with that, Tommy took a step back.

Punz, on the other hand, refused to stop. "Why don't you say hi to your boyfriend for me, Georgie? Who is he, anyway?" 

George tensed. Tommy noticed.

Sam, standing behind Punz, perked up. "Yeah, I didn't know we had more than one queen in this town."

The blond Brit took a step forward, ready to fight, but George held him back. "You don't know him. He's new here." 

"Like, an exchange student?" Ponk asked, interest piqued. Only then did Tommy realize that most of the school's football team members were there in the hallway, listening in.

"Sure." 

"Well, why don't you like, exchange him for a _girl?_ " 

The football squad threw a fit of laughter at Illumina's statement, walking away while shooting George the middle finger.

"What the fuck. What the actual fuck is wrong with your batchmates?" Tommy fumed, looking to the seniors in the group.

George shrugged. "Florida people suck." 

"Tell me about it! Take it from a fellow Brit, every American here is a bitch."

Wilbur shook his head. "Tommy…"

"What? Don't act like it isn't true. You literally just saw the way they treated George!"

"Really guys, its fine. I'm fine." George pressed his lips into a genuine smile for the group. "I'm just confused why you guys care so much." 

"Well, the _clout_ —" 

Wilbur quickly cuts Techno's sentence off, laughing, "We just think it's unfair that you're excluded from the prom just because you came out, George. We know what's right and what they did wasn't it."

"Thanks, thats… Wow." 

Tubbo cocked his head. "Are you here to see Phil?" 

"Yeah. He usually updates me on things around this time."

"Well, just know we're happy to back you up, Gogy." 

George raised an eyebrow at Wilbur. " _Gogy?_ "

"I don't like how they people use _Georgie_ as an insult. Now you have a nickname with a good connotation!" 

"Thanks?" 

Wilbur beamed. "You're welcome!" 

"George? I— Oh, boys, you're still here, good. I have great news." Phil emerged from his office, expression contrasting how he felt earlier. Something must've happened for him to suddenly switch. "The PTA's president called me up, and because of pressure from the state attorney, George is allowed to go to the prom!" 

"Oh my god?" Tubbo gasped.

"No way." Even Technoblade was surprised.

Wilbur raised an eyebrow. "We did it? It was that easy?" 

"Now, sons, don't think it was because you four. I'm still gonna talk to you after classes, but I'm not punishing you guys or anything. Not because I'm your father, but because I know you boys meant well."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Who cares? Gogy gets to go to prom!" 

The boys surround George to congratulate him, seeing his mood boost with the change of decision.

"Thank you guys. Seriously. I guess you scared people or something." 

"We scared people!" Tommy exclaimed, laughing maniacally. 

"This is amazing— oh my god, what are you gonna wear?"

George stared at Wilbur. "Um… I have a suit jacket at home. I _think_ I have a tie somewhere in my closet. Does it matter?" 

The rest gave George a once over. Tousled hair, baggy Supreme sweatshirt, jeans, worn-out Converse flats… 

Wilbur cringed. "I'm dressing you for the Prom, Gogy. You can't just go in some old _rags_. This calls for a shopping trip!"

"You sound like such a woman, Will."

"I just have a sense of style, mister wears-the-same-red-and-white-shirt-everyday."

George laughed as Tommy grunted. "O-okay. Can we do it this weekend, though? I still have to see if I have a date or not." 

The group aww-ed at George's blushing state. The eldest of the students nodded his head. "Weekend it is. I'm so excited! We have Comp class next right?" 

George nodded. "Yeah. Let's go?" 

Wilbur and George walked away, happily making plans for the next day. Techno and Tubbo did the same, making their way to their respective classes. Tommy stayed behind when Philza spoke. 

"I'm glad you boys are helping George. He's been through a lot." 

Tommy agreed. "Still stands his ground even when his own classmates bully him. Props to him, genuinely." 

"Yeah. But even before all this controversy, actually, he did the same. " 

"Really?" 

"His parents threw him out when he came out. It's why he's here in America, they couldn't even bother letting him stay home in Europe." 

"What the hell?" 

"It was unreal. The paperwork alone was a nightmare." Phil sighed. "Anyway, I'll see you at home, son." 

Tommy stood there alone in the hallway, processing what his father just revealed to him. George needed even more support than he knew. 

* * *

As soon as the bell rang for lunch break, students broke out in a sprint. The halls were crowded in record time, confusing Sapnap who calmly walked up to his best friend's side.

"Dream, what the hell is happening?" 

The dark blond looked to his shorter friend, shrugging. "Heard that Quackity has some big promposal planned? Not sure." 

"Ooh, that reminds me— when are you asking out your dream lady, hmm?" Sapnap teased, nudging his friend.

"I— what?" 

Sapnap smirked. "I know there's someone you've been oogling for a while now dude. Ask her to prom! Love is in the air."

Dream wanted to tell him. The green eyed man wanted to so desperately tell his closest friend for the longest time about how he's been bisexual for so long, how defaulting to women when teasing annoyed him, and how George meant so much to him. But all he could do was stare. All he could do was laugh it off. 

"Maybe I already have a date. It's whatever." Dream decided to swerve the conversation entirely. "Anyway, I'll see you later. Have to pick up something at the other side of the campus." 

"I'll be checking out what Quackity's planned. Bet Karl is doing the same." 

As if on cue, screams erupted down the hallway, followed by cheers and chants. Sapnap jogged down to see Alex Quackity himself performing a whole dance routine with the school's dance troupe, Minx watching in shock as girls squealed for her. The whole routine gathered an intrigued audience, but the main surprise was in Quackity's dancing ability. No one knew the he could dance, but then again, what was the man not skilled at?

At the end of the routine, the dance team's leader, Ranboo, throws a bouquet of flowers to the shorter man who catches it the moment the song ends, presenting it to the girl with the light pink hair. 

"Go to prom with me, Minx?" 

Minx slapped him across his face. The crowed gasped.

"I hate you. This is so _fucking_ embarrassing. But yes, I will go to the prom with you." 

The group erupted in a series of hoots and congratulations, happy for the pair. Behind Minx, Pokimane happily stood, only to be gently grasped by Karl. 

"You're next, Poki." 

The crowd followed as Karl ran to the football field, gasping once more because of the setup. The entire field was filled with flowers of varying kind, intricately arranged to complement one another. Students piled in the field to take in the view of the colors, their pattern simplifying into letters that spell out _PROM?_

Poki choked out a sob as Karl presented the field to her, repeating _"Yes, yes!"_ over and over again before he could even ask. Karl happily laughed as the gathering crowd watched the field in awe, shouting to his friend at the end of the field, "You are a _beast_ , I LOVE YOU!" 

Jimmy, who threw in a favor to help Karl, raised a thumbs up in reply, chuckling.

The domino effect continued— flowers were being presented everywhere, one after another. Cries, squeals, and cheers could be heard at every corner of the school as more and more seniors asked out their significant others. It was as if a love timer went off, sending a flurry of promposals throughout Prime High. George could only watch, genuinely happy for his batchmates but mostly excited for Dream. 

"Straight people are weird."

"Tell me about it." Dream laughed. "But hey, you're really allowed to go to the Prom now?" he asked in disbelief, looking to his boyfriend who watched as everything went down at the football field. The two were slotted behind the field's bleachers, hidden from the crowd but not well enough that they couldn't watch the events occurring. 

"Yeah. I can't believe it!" George couldn't contain his excitement, finding Dream's hand and grasping it tightly. Dream coughed out a laugh.

"People are gonna see us." 

"It's gonna be impossible to leave your side. We're finally going to be seen. Together." George's eyes glinted with joy as he happily jumped in his seat. He was so thrilled, not realizing that the reality of the situation dawned on Dream and hit him like a train.

Slowly, he pried George's hands of his. "What's Sapnap going to think? My siblings— my parents?" 

"It doesn't matter, Dream. Whatever they do, it doesn't matter, because Prom isn't about them. It's about us, finally being _us_." Seeing Dream's worried expression, George pouted. "Aren't you excited?" 

"I am, it's just… A lot to process."

"It's like when YouTubers do a face reveal, you know?" 

Dream laughed. "I guess so." 

"I'll be with you, Dream. No more hiding."

"No more hiding." Green eyes locked with brown. "Promise."

George reached up to cup his boyfriend's cheek, leaning in to connect their lips but immediately swerving to ruffle his hair. Dream groaned in frustration and the two ended up fighting for revenge, laughing their asses off. Knowing Dream, his tea kettle wheeze could be heard a mile away. 

Quackity and Karl watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays :] subscribe to technoblade.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi! Wilbur, right?”

When BadBoyHalo opened the door to welcome in George’s guest, Wilbur was immediately hit with the scent of muffins. He stumbled back a bit, overwhelmed.

“Sorry, I started baking a little late not realizing you’d be here this early. Please, come in!”

“Thank you..?”

“Oh, sorry! I’m Darryl, but you can call be Bad.”

Wilbur took the man’s hand and shook it. “William, but I go by Wilbur. It’s nice to meet you!”

_“BAD, I’m hungry!”_

Bad groaned. "Give it ten minutes, Skeppy! Sheesh."

Clad in a blue sweatshirt, Bad's closest friend stumbled into the living room, oblivious to Wilbur's presence. "That's _such_ a _long_ time! You should've—" 

Bad cleared his throat, gesturing to their guest. Skeppy readjusted his posture when he took the hint.

"Oh, hi. Sorry, didn't think people were coming over. I'm Skeppy." 

The Brit laughed. "It's fine. Wilbur." 

"He's here to _help_ George, _remember_?" Bad mumbled, irritated.

" _OH,_ right! Thank you Wilbur, it's nice to see someone _finally_ help him."

Wilbur's forehead creased in confusion. "What do you mean?"

The man with glasses eyed his watch. "I'll check on the muffins, go ahead and explain, Zak. George'll be down in a few."

Skeppy nodded, gesturing to the couches. "Okay, so. George met me and Bad in Bad's Minecraft server years ago through a mutual friend," Skeppy paused, "well, _friend_ for me, I guess. Not to George."

Wilbur narrowed his eyes. "Uh," 

"Anyway, it was always his plan, to come to America for college. Things happened earlier than expected though, when he came out to his parents. Suddenly he needed a place to stay that _wasn't_ in Britain." Skeppy sighed. "Long story short, we're his roommates now and his only friends, really." 

"I haven't seen you both around campus though, aren't you both seniors as well?" 

Bad answered for Skeppy, a plate of fresh muffins in hand. "Different schools. No one would take in George halfway through junior year with the exception of your school. I guess that's thanks to your dad." He winced as he set the plate on the coffee table, the heat of the treats burning his fingers. "Bon appétit!"

Wilbur's chest warmed. He didn't realize how much effort his father put into George even before the whole prom ordeal occurred. "That's good to hear." 

Skeppy, mouth full, hummed in agreement. Bad shook his head at his friend. "It's crazy, how quick people turned on him when he came out. First his parents, now his friends in Prime."

Skeppy nodded. "He's strong though. Have to give him that. Haven't seen him truly upset or even cry. Ever. And he's been through _a lot_ of shit." 

"Language!" Bad reprimanded. "But he's right. George is so smart too, he's actually on a scholarship, did he tell you that? And he's up to par with us in Minecraft. Doesn't stream like we do, though." 

Wilbur perked up at the mention of streaming. "You guys stream? My brothers and I do too."

"Yeah, mostly on Twitch though."

"Same here! Except Techno, I guess. He streams on YouTube."

"George mentioned starting up a channel too, but he'd only do it with—" 

Bad coughed. Skeppy shot him a quizzical look. Bad invested himself in his food as Skeppy contemplated his words, and then it hit him. 

"Oops. Forget what I said. But yeah, George would be a streamer too if only he'd listen to us."

Wilbur stared at the pair for a few moments. _They're weird, but okay,_ he decided, brushing their suspicious nature off. He didn't know them well enough to judge. "I see."

Skeppy leaned back on the couch, taking up most of the space, much to Bad's dismay. "Why are you helping George anyway? You popped out of nowhere." 

_The subscribers. The clout. The popularity._ So many reasons popped into the Brit's mind, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. It brought a distaste to his mouth now, knowing he was using the situation to have something to talk about in his streams. But what could he say now? Did he really care about George as a friend?

All thoughts went out the window when George stepped in the room, presenting himself in what would be his outfit to the prom. The room was silent, until the tallest in the room spoke up.

"Oh Jesus God, what the _fuck_ are you wearing?" 

"Hey, language!" Bad tsked, but Wilbur paid him no mind. 

"George, there's no way you're showing up to _Prom_ in _that_." 

George shrugged. "Is it that bad?" 

"Is that a _hole_ I see? Oh for Christ's sake— George, get changed, we're going shopping."

"I just _got_ changed!" 

"You are a fashion _disaster_ , Gogy. We're going to the mall and you're going to splurge. Do you have a car?" 

Skeppy and Bad held back their laughs at the statement. George shot them a glare. "I don't drive." 

"Yeah he doesn't. He goes around town in a _scooter!_ " 

Wilbur wanted to faint. There was so much work to do on the boy and so little time. "You have three minutes Gogy. _One, two—_ "

George sprinted back to his room as Bad and Skeppy burst into laughter.

* * *

"They all look the same, Wilbur. Why can't I just buy one and move on?" 

"That tie is _blue_ , Gogy. The one you're wearing is purple."

"Oh."

Wilbur shook his head. "Never mind. Just pick from these jackets." 

"Both are black. That, I'm sure of." 

"Yes, Gogster. Now try them on." 

George huffed, taking the suit jackets from Wilbur's hands. "Does everyone go through this? I don't get why we have to be so fancy schmancy." 

"Prom is once in a lifetime, Gogy. Think of it this way— there's no dress rehearsal in life. That's a universal fact. So, you either look your best or suffer. Which'll it be?" 

"As if it's that easy. What are you wearing, then?" 

Wilbur grinned. "I have it all planned. I have these nicely polished shoes from Beckett Simonon, a suit set from Brunello Cucinelli, we're going to a great haircut from—" 

" _Haircut?_ Oh no no no, don't you _dare_ mess with my hair." 

"Come on, pamper yourself for once! You'll use their best shampoo, they'll blow dry your hair… It's going to be _amazing_. And it's all on me.”

“No."

"Yes. You can't say no, it'll make me upset." 

"I just said no." 

"I'm upset." 

George groaned. "Wilbur…" 

"Don't you want to look good for your boyfriend?" 

At the mention of his partner, George immediately blushed, his ears tinting pink. Wilbur smirked. _I got him now._

"He doesn't— It doesn't matter."

"The look on your face says it all, Gogy! Let's go, I set an appointment for us! Do it for your lover." 

"Ew, don't call him that." George gagged. "Why are so focused on me anyway? Who's _your_ date?" 

"Niki, she's one of my closest friends. She didn't want to be left out so we decided to be each other's date." 

"Sure. Friends." 

Wilbur rolled his eyes, dragging George to the barber shop.

* * *

"Help me with this, would you?" Dream asked Sapnap, gesturing to his black bow tie. The two were at the younger's house, perparing for the night of their lives. "Still can't believe you wouldn't let me use my green one." 

"You overuse that color, Dream. Black looks good on you." 

_George loves green on me,_ Dream thought, sighing as Sapnap did a couple of tugs on the fabric. After one final adjustment, the shorter man took a step back.

"There, done. See dude, you look great. Don't need green too look good." 

"Thanks. You look… decent." 

Sapnap huffed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? I look hot." 

"Your mom's hot." 

Sapnap punched the taller man in response. Dream laughed, rubbing his bicep and flipping the other off.

"Hey. Uh." 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for standing up for George by the way. I know you had a say in it, being in the council and all."

"Why do you care so much about the dude? We only played Minecraft with him like, once." 

_Well,_ you _did. I code with him nightly,_ Dream wanted to say, but thought better of it. He'd save the speech for later. "I don't know. I have classes with him too, you know, and he's alright. I… I don't know."

"Okay, whatever." Sapnap shrugged, not noticing the breath Dream released.

"Let's go?" 

The younger man paused. "You're not picking up your date? What a gentleman." 

"He— _She'll_ be there. I'll meet her there." 

Sapnap raised his eyebrows. "If you say so. I'll go start up the car. Grab the corsages for me, will you?" 

Dream nodded at his friend as he jogged away, taking out his phone to message his boyfriend.

_See you there? :]_

After a few moments, George replied back. 

_See you :)_

* * *

Tommy gawked. "Holy _shit._ Gogy, you look _good!_ " 

Tubbo's jaw dropped. " _Damn,_ bruv!"

The group cheered as George exited Techno's car, hair slicked back, tux fit to perfection, dress shoes shined so well he could see his own reflection. As simple as his getup was, his all-black outfit suited him well. Even Techno was impressed when he picked them up from the mall. 

George shook his head at the compliments, holding back his smile. "Why are you two here? Your prom's not 'till next year." 

Tubbo replied, "We're here to cheer you on!" 

"I'm here for the women." 

Wilbur rolled his eyes. "Tommy…" 

The aforementioned boy held his camera up, taking the view of George in. "Come on now, look at Gogy! You've never looked this good. I should know." 

George raised his eyebrows at the youngest, mostly confused about the camera. "Thanks..?"

"So, where's this boyfriend of yours? I wanna see if he's actually real because I'll be _really_ upset if we did all this for nothing." Techno leaned against his car, dressed to the nines in his red tuxedo. The peer pressure got to the eldest child, and he eventually gave in to attending the event. Only to laugh at the single and lonely people, of course.

"I'm meeting him in the gym. I guess he's still kinda scared about this… About everything." 

Tubbo excitedly exclaimed, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

The juniors walk with George as the blond boy vlogged the experience, Wilbur following behind them until Techno called him back. 

"Will." 

"Yeah?" 

"Not to be that guy, but it doesn't take a lot to see that there aren't any other cars in the parking lot. Something's up." 

Wilbur paused. True indeed, looking around the parking lot reserved for students, it was as empty as his Twitch chat. Niki wasn't there either.

The Brit blanched, a terrible feeling creeping up his stomach. "Shit."

He took off in a sprint, running to the gymnasium as quickly as he could, but the damage was done.

George stood there in the gym, deflated balloons and haphazardly arranged tables arranged around him. No students were seen, and he was alone.

He was invited to Prom.

His _own_ Prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy dream face reveal day! his smile is so beautiful, isn't it? 🙃


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy lowered his camera. "What the fuck is going on. What the fuck." 

Phil stood at the end of the gymnasium, phone to his ear. The frustration he felt could be seen from a mile away. "I'm still figuring it out. Shit, oh my god—"

Wilbur had a phone to his ear as well. "Niki, why aren't you here in the gym?" 

_"Wait— what? We changed venues, Wilbur. It was written on the invitations!"_

Wilbur looked down at his own invitation. Clear as day, _Gymnasium_ was written as the venue of the event. 

"Mine says Gym, Niki. Techno and George's too." 

_"I… I don't know, Will."_

Wilbur was at a loss for words. George stood there at the center of the room, still and emotionless.

"I'll call you back, Niki." 

George looked to Philza. "I don't understand…" 

Phil was apprehensive as he approached the boy. Taking a few steps toward the middle, he put a shaky hand on the brunet's shoulder, bracing for the inevitable. "They… The PTA held a meeting without me. They decided to make an inclusive prom, one for them and one—"

Phil paused, silent as if it pained him to finish his sentence. George looked at him, just _looked_ , and it was then that the older man could see the bags under his eyes. The boy was _tired_.

Philza sighed. "One just for _you_." 

George stepped back. Phil lowered his arm, taking a step back as well. The hurt in George's eyes was evident to everyone in the room, and the principal had no knowledge of what to do next.

"But why are we here? Why does my invitation and Will's say Gym as well?" 

Wilbur looked to Techno. "We were lied to. Someone tampered with our invitations so George wouldn't find out."

"Does it matter?" Tubbo frowned. "They basically uninvited him to their Prom anyway by holding it in another venue!"

Tommy shook his head. "Holy fucking shit, this is so sick."

George looked to the people who surrounded him. The dark room felt like it was closing in on him, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Breathing wouldn't work. It was happening again— it was his parents all over again.

"I… I—" 

His phone buzzed as _Trance Music_ rang in the air. With trembling hands, he unpocketed his phone, answering the call.

_"George?"_

"Where _are_ you?"

The pain in George's voice hit, hard. Wilbur watched in terror as Skeppy's words came back to him— _I haven't seen him truly upset, or even cry._

_Ever._

George was at the lowest of his lows.

The blasting of music in the background drowned out Dream's voice. _"George, I didn't know."_

"Sapnap is president of the student council, why would he not tell you?" 

_"He said it was last minute, he told me everyone was here!"_

" _I'm_ not there. Come _here!"_

_"I—"_

Suddenly, Quackity grabbed Dream's phone. Stepping back a bit, the shorter man held the device behind him. "Don't even think about it, Dream." 

It took less than a second for Dream to realize. Immediately, Dream rushed towards the shorter boy. "You. _You_ did this." 

Karl instantaneously put himself in between the two, stopping the taller from making a scene. "We _need_ you in the team, Dream. If they find out you're gay, you're going to lose your positions. Captain and Quarterback, gone, just like that."

Quackity added, "Your scholarship for college."

"Your _best friend_."

At Karl's words, Dream could make out Sapnap's silhouette across the room, calmly grabbing a drink for the both of them. Sapnap was there for him for the longest time. He couldn't bear losing him.

Quackity put forward his ultimatum. "You'll lose everything you worked for, if you leave now. If you walk out that door we'll announce it right here, right now. Your choice."

Karl released Dream from his hold after Quackity returned the gadget, backing away as the dark blond glared at the pair.

_"—hello, what the hell?"_

"I'm here. It was fucking Karl and Quackity."

_"Why are you still there? Why won't you come here?"_

Tears slid down George's face at this point, and Wilbur couldn't bear to watch. He looked to his twin who was just as upset as he was, unnatural to his normally passive self. Tubbo and Tommy were subdued as Phil simply looked defeated.

 _"I can't,"_ Dream whispered, heart breaking. _"George, Sapnap's here and—"_

"Then fucking _leave_ him! Tell him you're gay! That we're _in love!_ Wasn't that the _fucking_ plan?"

_"George, I'm… I'm so sorry—"_

George sobbed. "Save it. Hope you have a good time at the stupid Prom."

Another sob echoed in the walls of the empty gym as George ended the call. What followed was silence, worse than whatever strain his cries brought to the others. 

Wilbur stepped forward, reaching for his classmate. "George—" 

George pulled his own arm away. "No, I can't _fucking_ do this anymore, just leave me alone!"

"George, please—" 

But George didn't want to hear it anymore. He ran out into the night, corsage forgotten on the floor behind him. Techno held Wilbur back. "Let him go, Will. You did what you could." 

_"Why's your camera still recording, Tommy?"_ Tubbo whispered.

"Oh shit, I forgot to turn it off—" 

"Recording?" Phil questioned, walking towards his sons and Tubbo. "Why are you— No. _No."_

Tommy stepped towards his father. "Wait, Phil." 

"Were you boys just helping George for your streams? _What the hell?_ " 

"Dad, I can explain—" 

"Explain what, huh? How can you explain _this?"_ If Phil looked betrayed before, the look on his face at that moment did not compare. "I don't want to hear it, Tommy."

The dad looked to the four he considered his sons. Techno, Wilbur, Tommy, and even Tubbo. All they did was stare at the floor, guilt in their features.

"Go home. All of you."

* * *

George burst through the exit doors, angrily wiping his tears away, not bothering to care about the expensive suit he rented for the occasion. _Fuck it,_ he thought, removing his jacket altogether and throwing it away. To his surprise, someone had caught it just before it dropped on the pavement. 

"George, wait."

A part of him, hopeful, turned to see if Dream had come to him all along, running from the other venue as fast as he could so he could comfort him, pepper him with kisses, _anything_. But his eyes were met with brown instead of green, and George looked to see Fundy stood behind him.

"I can't talk right now, I'm sorry." 

_"Sapnap was the deciding vote, you know."_

George knew he was kicking himself while he was already down, but he stopped to listen, his curiosity getting the best of him. "What?" 

"It was a tie, when we voted to decide if you could come to the Prom. Sapnap was the deciding vote. That's why the final decision was made: that you couldn't come." 

George didn't know how to breathe anymore.

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"I felt terrible. I wanted to apologize because I voted against you too, even though I know what it's like." The Dutch exhaled a laugh. "Hell, I'd do anything to take Dream out. Doubt he's gay though, poor us, huh?"

The Brit stared in terror.

No more. 

_No more._

George took off in a sprint, leaving his jacket and Fundy behind, the tears too heavy to hold in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost 5am but i couldn't sleep without finishing this, so here's another chapter. as usual, subscribe to technoblade!


	6. Chapter 6

Tubbo knocked against George's bedroom door. "George? Um, hi." 

George's fingers halted over his keyboard. The glow of his keys illuminated his features, the rest of the room dark, the curtains drawn. Sighing, he disconnected from Hypixel, swiveling his chair to face his door.

Tubbo continued to speak, sound muffled by the spruce. "I know you don't really want to speak to me, or anyone really, but I'm here if you do need me."

The older tapped his fingers against his table. He could hear the sound of Tubbo standing up— he hadn't realized the boy sat down opposite to the door.

"I'm gonna to go now. Goodbye, Big G—" 

The door clicked open. Tubbo stepped back as George pulled the handle, gesturing him inside. The younger shyly stepped in as George slowly closed the door behind them. 

"Where are your shoes?" 

Tubbo expected a greeting first, but didn't complain. Looking at his own bare feet, he explained, "I don't like wearing shoes in people's homes. Or my own. It's weird."

"Okay."

Tubbo hated awkward silences, but George didn't ask anything else before taking a seat on his gaming chair. Tubbo stood there beside the older man's dresser, awkward. 

"Uh… So Will told me you skipped classes the other day. And yesterday. And today." The child inwardly cringed at himself. He was _not_ a great conversationalist.

"I'm already cleared. Don't really have to come until graduation." 

Tubbo nodded. Again, the silence came, and he refused to let it take over them, so his eyes darted around the bedroom, looking for anything to talk about, literally _anything,_ until his eyes landed on George's monitor.

"Hey, you play Minecraft?" 

At the mention of the video game, George brightened a bit. _Yes!_ Tubbo thought, approaching the table. 

"Yeah. Anything on Hypixel, really." 

Tubbo beamed. "We should play sometime! My brothers and I play all the time.”

A pause. Tubbo didn't mean to call his friends his brothers. George seemed to notice the slip in his words too, but a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Unlike Tubbo, whoever was at the opposite side immediately pushed it open, popping his head in. It was Tommy. “Hey, Big G.”

Tubbo walked over to his best friend. “Tommy, George plays Minecraft!”

The blond’s eyes widened. "That's how I get the _ladies!”_

Behind Tommy, Wilbur grimaced. “Tommy, this isn’t the time—”

Tubbo pointed to the monitor, “Look Will, he plays on Hypixel!”

Technoblade burst through the door, pushing his brothers aside. “ _Hypixel,_ you say?”

The corners of George’s mouth quirked up. “Do you play?”

“Do I play? _Do I play?_ Oh man, _oh man,_ do I _play.”_

“Want to play Bed Wars against me?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Skeppy’s computer is in the bedroom opposite to mine.”

“You’re on.”

Technoblade _obliterated_ George. After their eleventh rematch, George backed away from his PC, accepting defeat as the group laughed in unison to Techno’s chant of victory. It was then George realized how he genuinely enjoyed the company of the four who were there for him when others weren’t. Looking to his friends who sat around his room, laughing together, he gave them a half-smile.

“Hey, Wilbur.”

The tallest in the room turned to George, nervous. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry for— for taking my anger out on you. I wasn’t… you know.”

“Oh God, please don’t apologize, Gogy. If anything, _we_ should apologize. We thought your story could make good content for our streams and I realize now just how cruel that was to even think about, I really am sorry, man.”

“It’s fine. You’re not the only one who thought so anyway— Bad told me it’s all over the news.”

“Oh, right. Niki told me about that too, it’s fucking wild.”

Tommy glanced at Wilbur. “Wait, we all went home that night. Did you just leave your date _alone?"_

Wilbur's eyebrows creased. "She left when she realized Quackity and Karl set it up. Others left too. Puffy, Scott, Ethan, Mark, Sean, Felix…" 

"No wonder the news spread so fast— people left." 

"Yeah."

George swung his chair side to side, holding the armrests. "So why are you guys really here?" 

"Haven't been seeing you in classes," Wilbur answered, "got concerned."

Tommy added, "Oh, and Phil's still mad at us."

George frowned. "Well, I'm not mad at you guys. Anymore."

Wilbur sighed. "I guess it's time to just… not do anything, I guess. We've caused too much trouble already."

Tommy looked to his older brother in disbelief. "You're _seriously_ giving up?" 

"Tommy, us taking a stand just made George feel worse _and_ got him excluded from the prom. The best thing we can do is just let this die down—" 

"This is not about getting him a prom anymore, Wilbur! It's about what's wrong and what's right." Tommy stood up. "I don't know about you guys, but that was the most fucked up thing someone could experience. George has done nothing to deserve that crap and letting them get away with it makes us just as bad." 

"So what do we do, Tommy? It's not like we're rich people who can just pull something out of our arse," Tubbo muttered.

"But I bet Phil can. Pull something out of his arse."

All of the boys cringed. 

"Okay, I worded that wrong but hear me out— George's story is already getting a lot of traction. If dad can get someone on the press, George can step up and be the face of this thing."

Techno scoffed. "What makes you think that's a good idea?"

"He is the spark that will light the revolution, Techno. People are _angry_. He can be angry with them."

George immediately rose from his seat, rapidly shaking his head. "No, _no._ There's no way I'm standing in front of a camera and telling my story to thousands of people. No way."

"See?"

Tommy ignored his pink haired brother. "But Gogy, if you don't do anything…"

Wilbur looked to the youngest in pity. The boy had so much heart, yet he dreamt too big. "Give it up, Tommy. Please." 

The blond looked to everyone in the room, distraught. To Tubbo, who refused to look him in the eye. To George, who forced a half-smile for the boy.

"George deserves better, guys." Tommy sighed. "I'll talk to Phil. Just to see where that leads to." 

Wilbur nodded. "I might as well go with you, just to see how angry he still is."

Techno stood up. "He's never angry with me so I'll go too."

His brothers shot him a glare before stepping out of George's bedroom, waving the brunet off and walking away to say their goodbyes to Bad and Skeppy who were in the living room. Tubbo stayed behind, seated at the edge of the bed.

"Hey, George." 

"Tommy's right."

The boy was caught off-guard with George's reply. "Really?"

"Yeah. I know I should do something. _Anything._ I know I'm not the only gay kid out there who's struggling. But I just… I just can't." 

Tubbo nodded in understanding. "You don't have to if you don't want to." 

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just— what do I say? Where do I begin? How does one talk to a thousand people at once?" 

The familiar string of questions rang through the younger boy's mind. Those were the same questions he asked himself before he started his life as a streamer. 

An idea popped into Tubbo's mind. "George, do you want to learn how to stream?" 

The older boy's eyes widened. "What? I—" 

"No, no, no, hear me out. It's basically the same, streaming and being televised. The only difference is that you can see the questions pass by."

"I don't…" 

"You have to try it out. Come on. Maybe it'll get your confidence up." 

"You don't understand—" 

"No, _you_ don't understand," Excitement sparked in the child's eyes. "It's exhilarating, playing Minecraft in front of thousands of people and telling stories while you're at it! I mean, not that I have a thousand viewers. Maybe a couple hundred. Maybe like 12… But that's not the point. The point is, it's great practice and maybe you'll even—"

"I'm not doing it, Tubbo."

Immediately, all the excitement left Tubbo's eyes. His shoulders sagged as he asked, "Why not?" with sadness clouding his features.

George turned away from the younger, clicking his mouse to bring his monitor back to life, silent. Tubbo watched as his wallpaper illuminated their faces, a photo of George's Minecraft character with another player, lime green contrasting the Brit's simple skin.

"It was a plan I made with him. That we'd start YouTube together. Said he was going to blow up and all that, and that he wanted me to beside him throughout the ride." A pause. "Haven't talked to him since that night." 

"George…" 

"I don't know where he and I stand. Now."

Tubbo sat beside the older, getting comfortable on the floor. Looking up at his friend, he muttered, "I'm sorry for bringing it up. Didn't realize it'd make you upset." 

"It's whatever." 

"I can just always give you tips. On streaming. It's different from uploading on YouTube, you know. I just think you'd be great at it."

"The only difference is that one is live and the other isn't. It's still for an audience."

"Still." Tubbo pointed to the second monitor, "I recognize the line of code. You code plug-ins." 

"Yeah." 

"Those would be interesting to watch, with your skill." 

"You think so?" 

"I know so. Can you show me some you've made?" 

George nodded, opening up a seed where his codes were already activated in. Tubbo watched in awe as George broke a tree log to have its drops multiplied, ultimately dropping the game's frames.

"No way. Can I try?" 

The older moved out of his seat and gestured for the younger to take his place, Tubbo not hesitating to craft a sword to kill a nearby squid. The mob dropped a total of 20 squid ink, much to the boy's astonishment.

"This is so cool!" 

George smiled. "Thank you."

"You have so much talent, Gogy. You have to flaunt it more. This is the kind of stuff I would tier three sub to." 

The two laugh, messing around more in the world with Tubbo pretending he was streaming so George could take note of what to do and what not to do when live. They discussed the terms of service, the road to becoming an affiliate, and even ended up downloading OBS and other apps helpful for streaming.

"Just think about it, okay, Gogy? Just know you're never alone, not with me and my brothers." 

There it was, the slip-up again. This time, George couldn't ignore it. "Are you an only child?" 

It was Tubbo's turn to pause for a moment, apprehension clouding his features. "I have a sister. But my family and I aren't on good terms, I guess." 

George nodded in understanding, wrapping an arm around the boy. The gesture turned into a hug between the two, unspoken words hung in the air without the need to be spoken. Being the black sheep of the family was difficult but a blessing nonetheless, because the two understood that thing about family was that blood didn't matter when friends were there to look out for you. Tubbo had his brothers, and George now had this group along with his roommates who cared for him more than his parents ever could.

At the end of the day, George lent his scooter to the young boy for him to ride home with, the agreement of reconsidering Tommy's idea made along with the promise of never letting go of their chosen family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for the late update, finals were HELL. hope y'all are drinking water and are subscribed to technoblade! (pls tommy is so close to him now omg)


	7. Chapter 7

_"Following the events of the notorious Floridian Prom, students from schools all around America have taken to the public to express their outrage in honor for the young boy who was prohibited to attend his own prom due to his sexuality. Reports claim that the Parents Association..."_

As soon as Tommy entered the room, he clicked off the television set. Looking to his father who was seated at the end of the room, eyes on his monitor, he called out, "Philza?"

"Yup." 

"Phil,"

"Yup."

Tommy internally groaned. Phil had refused to speak to his children, most especially Tommy, after what had happened in the gym less than a week back. Speak _properly,_ anyway, since the principal was busy as the year was coming to an end with a year-end football game set before graduation. 

"Dad, can I talk to you?"

The father looked up from his computer, pointedly eyeing his son. Tommy took this as a sign to take the free seat in his father's home office. The boy constantly readjusted himself on the chair, stiff and uncomfortable. Phil simply stared, waiting for the younger to continue. Tommy realized the man was on Minecraft too, in his Hardcore world. _Nerds,_ he thought, _all of us are._

"We spent the whole afternoon with George. He's feeling better, I think. And we apologized to him."

After what seemed like years, the look on the man's face softened a bit. Relief came about Tommy's insides, grateful to finally see his father _less_ upset. 

"And I guess I'm sorry too. To you. I know you made an effort to make things easier for Gogy."

"So why did you even think about it?" 

Tommy pretended not to hear the hurt in Phil's voice. It was easier to pretend.

"I don't know." 

"This wasn't how I raised you boys."

Now _that_. That hurt.

"I know."

"I'm really disappointed." 

"I know." 

"But you won't do it again." 

"I won't." 

Phil leaned back on his chair, calm finally etched in his features.

"I believe you." 

Tommy nodded, eyes downcast and thumbs fiddling with each other. As much of a troublemaker he was, he hated nothing but disappointing people. Most especially his father.

Phil resumed his game. Thinking that their conversation was over, the blond moved to leave, rising from his chair until he heard the familiar notes of a disc playing. He paused midair.

_"Mellohi."_

"Creeper dropped it earlier today. Crazy, huh?" Phil chuckled, hovering his mouse over the jukebox.

"Talk about timing." 

"Definitely." 

Tommy released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Finally, the tense environment was gone, and he could speak to his father normally.

"George plays Minecraft too you know. Couldn't beat Techno, though."

"No one can beat Techno." 

"Well, maybe _I_ could." 

Philza shook his head. "Sure."

The boy rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. They let the disc play out, it's final notes echoing around the office until silence once again surrounded them. Tommy eventually made out the faint sound of an Enderman's movement. 

"It would've made good content you know. I peaked at 50 viewers the other day without even talking about it, just imagine if I—" 

"Tommy," Phil warned, but the younger could hear the hint of a smile in the man's tone. "Too soon." 

The two eventually shared a laugh before Tommy left the room, only to be cornered by the twins. Wilbur did not hesitate to ask questions immediately.

"Is he still angry? Did you piss him off? Is he giving us allowance this week?" 

Tommy pushed his brothers away. "Shut up."

Techno looked unamused. "Well?" 

"Eh." 

"Tommy," Techno growled.

"The man's busy with your graduation and the year-end game. Let's just go stream or something."

"Are you seriously not going to tell us? Did you— _oh._ Did _Twommy_ have a _wittle_ moment with _daddy?"_ Wilbur teased, earning a shove from the 16-year-old.

"You’re disgusting. Fucking idiot. I'm going to my room." 

Wilbur laughed as Tommy locked himself away, clutching onto his other brother with dear life as he heaved. Techno, irritated, shoved the taller boy off himself.

"Well, at least that's done with. Next I'd like to do one in with Quackity and Karl."

"You need to calm down, Wilbur. _I'm_ the violent one here." Techno looked to his reflection in a nearby mirror, adjusting strands of his pink locks. "Anyway, _I_ have a plan regarding that."

"It's finally your time to contribute to this situation?" 

" _Excuse me,_ I've contributed beforehand."

"Really, now? Name one time you helped." 

"I held the posters when you took them down."

Wilbur snorted. "That was hardly any work." 

"I played on Hypixel with George." 

"That's not— Ugh. Just tell me your plan." 

Techno laughed maniacally, turning to face his brother. "For years, Wilbur, my machinations lay undetected. I'm determined to teach them a lesson and you don't even _know_ the extent of my master plan." 

"And when do you plan to execute it?" 

Techno frowned. "Do you know what time their team practices are?"

Wilbur blinked. "Every after class. Duh." 

"Oh just you wait, Wilbur. Those orphans don't know what's coming for them."

* * *

"Hi." 

The Brit bit his lip before looking up from his phone. Dream stood above him, hands in his pockets. His shadow fell on the older's figure, shading him from the sun. 

George looked back down to his device, moving a chess piece on his screen. Pawn to e4. "Hi."

"You answered my texts."

"You were persistent." 

"I thought you wouldn't show." 

George didn't reply. He pushed his knight forward.

Hesitating, Dream lowered himself onto the grass. He sat a few inches away from the other, apprehensive, and looked across campus. "I'm not going to college. Had a big fight about it with my parents." 

It took a moment for George to register the statement. "How come?" 

"It’s not for me.”

Silence. George went back and forth for a while with his opponent, oblivious to the tense Dream behind him.

"I'm sorry.”

George ignored him. "Were you in on it?"

The question hung in the air before the taller man spluttered, incredulous. "George, I— what?"

"What do you mean, ‘what’?"

"Why would you— of _course not,_ what makes you think I'd even consider it?" 

"I don't know." Bishop g5. "Why do you think?" 

"George." 

The shorter boy turned his phone off. Brown eyes met green, but the former were glistening, tears threatening to fall. "Dream, what's going on?"

"George…" 

"Stop, just... saying my name! What do you have to say to me, after what happened?" George sighed, exasperated. "Do you know how it felt, standing in that gym in that stupid suit, knowing that people went out of their way just to hurt me just like they _always_ do?"

Dream's jaw clenched as he picked at the threads of his shirt. He opened his mouth to speak, but George continued.

"The _worst_ part? The worst part was that you never came."

George tapped his phone back to life. 11 minutes on his clock. Ra6.

"I wanted to, George. I really wanted to leave, to find you, to hold you—"

 _"Wanting_ wasn't enough." 

Dream took George's hands, much to his surprise. The phone falls onto his lap, opponent's clock ticking. Seeing how startled the other was, the American softened his hold but urged his chin up.

"George, please, look at me." 

Once more, the two locked eyes, tears threatening to fall from the older. Dream searched for something, _anything,_ for a sign of forgiveness, but George gently pushed his hold away, holding the eye contact.

"Quackity and Karl said they'd tell everyone if I left, George. That I'd lose my scholarship for college. My positions before the final game." 

The confession only infuriated George. "How can you be so _selfish?_ The plan was to come out anyways, what the _hell_ were you thinking?" 

Dream's eyebrows creased, indignant. "Are you seriously calling _me_ selfish? You were the one who wanted me to come out in the first place. You knew I wasn't ready, even if I didn't say it." 

“You’re not even going to college. It’s just a stupid football game. You had _nothing_ to lose.”

“I don’t have to come out to prove my love to you. I don’t _have to.”_

"You told me you would. _You promised."_

"I promised I would with _you.”_

"You had _nothing_ to lose!" 

_"I had Sapnap to lose!"_

The silence was eerie.

Dream wanted to wipe George’s tear away. It stained his cheek. The other was yet to notice.

George’s opponent moved.

“Seems like you lost him a long time ago.”

Dream’s forehead creased. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“He was the one who decided that I’d never get to go to prom in the first place.” George finally wiped his tear away. “He lied to you.”

All Dream could do was freeze, processing the information. George wouldn’t lie. But Sapnap?

“He wouldn’t,” he insisted, “he’s been my brother since birth. We’ve done everything together. We tell each other _everything.”_

“You never told him about us.”

_He lied to you._

“You’ll never know what it’s like, Dream. To have your parents abandon you. To move to a new country, scared and alone. To go through endless amounts of bullying, just because there was no point in being closeted.” He inhaled. “To have someone tell you they want to get with your boyfriend because they _don’t know.”_

“I’ll never know. Never. But I have my struggles too, George. You know I will never be comfortable with my sexuality like you are. You know I struggle in school. You _know_ football is my life because it was the only thing I was good at.” Dream choked, "You _know_ Sapnap is my best friend. I owe my life to him."

George took a pawn. He exhaled.

“I got a scholarship.”

“That— that’s great. That’s... great.”

“In the UK.”

Dream’s face fell.

“Wilbur’s going there too. Might go with him.”

The younger man was at a loss for words. George felt the other’s eyes burning into the back of his head, but he concentrated on his game. A rook was taken.

“I’m telling my story. In public.” A pause. “Will you do it with me?”

“I— I don’t…”

Dream struggled to reply, but that was enough of an answer for George. He grabbed his backpack behind him, zipping it up. “I can’t— I don’t want to do this anymore, Dream.”

“This… This is it?”

“This is it.”

“We’re breaking up?”

George didn’t hold back the tears this time, but Dream was far ahead, streams staining his freckled complexion.

He moved his Queen. Checkmate.

“Bye, Clay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry


	8. Chapter 8

"Green 42, green 42, hut hut!"

Helmets clashed against helmets as the players tackled. Karl handled the ball with ease as he swerved his opponents, passing the ball to Eret who claimed it and sprinted. Velvet moved to tackle, but Eret moved a sharp left, leaving Illumina to collide with the others. Seeing Quackity across the field, Eret hurled the football towards him and watched as he gracefully scored a touchdown. The play lasted shorter than games would usually go, but no one questioned why as soon as Quackity angrily removed his helmet. 

"Where the _fuck_ is Dream? It's been a half a goddamn _hour!"_ He frustratedly kicked the football, watching it hit the goal post and bounce down a few yard lines away.

Sam caught the ball with his foot. "Said he had plans after classes, Q. We just have to practice without him." 

"What do you mean _practice without him?_ The game is next _fucking_ week!" 

Ponk threw a towel across his own shoulders. "Quackity, would you _chill_ for a sec? You're seriously out of it."

"Shut the fuck up, Ponk." 

"Hey. Break it up. Quackity, get some water. Cool off."

There was no room for resisting Illumina's orders, so the shortest man followed, huffing in irritation. Swiping the first water bottle he saw, Quackity groaned, annoyed, before downing all its contents. He had enough of everyone and literally _one_ more irritating thing could set him off to explode. 

After capping his bottle, he caught a glimpse of pink in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he was met with the sight of Technoblade in the flesh, casually leaning on a post.

"Hallo."

"What do you want?" Quackity snapped, venom in his tone.

"I've come to speak about Jesus."

Quackity moved to leave, but Techno snickered. "I'm kidding. I'm _literally_ an atheist."

"Okay?" 

"But I don't hate gay people. So tell me, why do _you_ hate gay people?"

"Excuse me? What the fu— wait, do you mean George?" Quackity held back a laugh, holding his chest. "He's a _pussy."_

Karl, who emerged seemingly from nowhere, agreed. "Yup."

"And why do you think so?" Techno questioned. 

"He just is." Karl crossed his arms. "And so are you." 

"Alright, that's enough socializing for today." The tallest out of the three cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms. "What do I have to do to knock some sense into both of you?" 

Quackity _laughed._ He laughed so loudly that he caught the attention of the players in the field, the passing teachers shooting weird glances. He continued laughing as Techno stared him down, dead serious. 

"Are— are you— are you seriously _threatening_ me?" Quackity heaved another laugh, clutching onto his chest to will himself into calming down. "What the hell are you gonna do, beat me at my own game?" 

"Yup." 

Karl stepped back, uncomfortable with the intensity of Techno's stare. "He's serious, Alex." 

"I— I can't believe this. This is hilarious. It's been nice talking to you Technoblade, but the exit's _that_ way." Quackity pointed to a random direction before waving the taller off, finding the entirety of their conversation hysterical. He was still stopping himself from doubling down in laughter once more when he noticed a football flying overhead, going at lightning speed. After a series of glorious spins, the ball was caught by Jack Manifold who ran _yards_ back just to keep up with the speed it was going. The group looked to the source of the throw, and Techno stood from afar, dusting off his hands.

"What the fuck…" Punz muttered under his breath.

Techno exclaimed, _"I'm about to end this man's whole career!"_

The statement echoed throughout the field, sparking laughter within the group, but Quackity only sent them a death glare. 

"His arm is strong," Sam commented, "watch out, Quackity."

Quackity held his middle finger up to the green-haired giant of a man and turned to face Technoblade. "What's your problem, man?" 

Techno blew a strand of hair away from his line of sight. "You hurt my friend. I'm teaching you a lesson." 

"What makes you think you're better than me?" 

"If your tantrums earlier were any indication…" 

Antfrost held Quackity back before he tried to advance. Pushing the other's chest back, he said, "Velvet has an extra uniform in the lockers. If you're gonna take this guy out, do it on the field." 

"I'm gonna take him _out,_ alright…" 

Illumina clicked his tongue. "I dont know… He seems just as good as Dream, and he's only _thrown a ball_ so far. Only captain's got that kind of strength."

"Shut the hell up about Dream! Jesus _Christ—_ go, get him in some gear, he's going to regret even trying, the _puta madre."_

Techno was smug as he put the shoulder pads on, with the help of a few members who were interested in what he had to offer. He paid them no mind, however, as he slipped into the cleats and walked over to mid-field.

"What is this going to prove, Techno? You're literally just going to lose," Quackity quipped, adjusting his helmet.

"Apologize to my friend. All of you." 

"Oh my god, he is such a _loser._ If George wanted an apology, he should be standing in your place instead." 

"He's not asking for an apology. _I am."_

Techno's tone started to terrify the others. The group knew Technoblade as the quiet nerd who was the son of the principal and good at English, but other than that, he seemed harmless until the moment he stood there in the field, a frightening glare permanently etched on his features. 

"Tell you what—" Quackity twisted the ball with his fingertips. "I'll reconsider. If you're so good at football like you're so confident to be, which I _doubt,_ we'll talk to George."

“Not talk. Apologize to him. And _mean_ it.”

“We’ll see.”

After one last glare, the two turned to face Sam who decided those who were going into each mini team. Ant, Velvet, Techno, Eret, and Ponk were placed in one team while Jack, Karl, Illumina, Quackity, and Punz comprised the other. The rest took their standard formation when practicing, while Techno was assigned to do the kick off.

"I didn't know he played football," Eret whispered to Ponk, who shrugged before getting into position.

"Me neither. Do you think he can do this?" 

Eret hesitantly glanced at Techno. The man wasn't the most physically fit, mostly on the skinnier side, but if his throw was any indication, anything could happen.

Ponk and Eret took one last worried look at each other before readjusting the shell of their helmets.

First test: Techno's kick. Quackity smirked as the pink-haired man backed up, any skillful bone not evident in his posture, but as soon as the man ran up to punt, everyone's breath hitched.

The kick was _strong._ Not strong enough to go out of bounds but enough to make Quackity's team run far to gain possession of the ball. Eret and Ponk smiled. They were going to be fine.

The main play started shortly after, Karl not hesitating to snap the ball to Jack after time permitted. Football in hand, he ran, swerving Velvet's attempt to tackle with Ponk. Seeing Eret approaching and Punz free to receive, Jack passed the football, almost failing when Ant attempted to claim. Punz sprinted, barely missing the other team's effort to tackle. Quackity whistled from across the field, open, ready to score a touchdown when Technoblade unexpectedly intercepted, catching the ball and initiating the turnover. In a matter of seconds, the ball was in Ponk's hands, ultimately scoring a point for his team. 

"What the _fuck?"_ Quackity exclaimed, angrily kicking the grass. Karl urged him to calm down, but it only provoked the raven haired male.

"That was a great play. Techno, where did that come from?" Illumina asked, approaching the newcomer.

"I'm just naturally skilled at everything I do," Techno stated. "Oh, and Quackity just did the same thing he did earlier. Wasn't difficult to intercept."

The group laughed, agreeing, but Quackity snarled. The team seemed to be warming up to Technoblade, all except Quackity who was fuming.

"Maybe you should just apologize, Alex. That's all the man wants. This is getting embarrassing," Karl commented, but Quackity leered at him.

"You were literally just as much of a dick as I was, Karl. Don't give me that crap."

"Yeah, but at least I'm owning up to it." Karl took a step back, his jaw clenched. "I felt bad about George, Quackity. You told me that we did what we did for the good of the team. Apparently, you were the one dragging us down in the first place."

Karl walked back into position, leaving Quackity to mull over his thoughts. The shorter man shook his head and returned to the formation, not letting his best friend's words get to him. It meant nothing.

Another play began, and Quackity did not hesitate to go _hard._ After Ponk snapped the ball to Techno, Quackity instantaneously moved to tackle him. He didn't anticipate that Technoblade would be thinking one step ahead, throwing the ball overhead for Antfrost to catch. Eventually, Illumina tackled, claiming the ball for his team, but it was short-lived as Technoblade easily swiped it off his hands, passing it to Velvet who scored the team a point with a flourish.

The game went on until Techno's skill was proven to all, and the team congratulated each other on a good game, all except Quackity who, jaw snapped shut, watched as Karl approached Technoblade.

"Your moves were smooth as butter, Techno. Why didn't you try out for the team all this time?" 

The pink-haired man shrugged. "Eh. Not my thing."

Sam walked up to the group and put a hand on Technoblade's shoulder. "I know this is last minute, but we'd love for you to bench for next week. Honorary member. Just in case anything happens. It's our last game as seniors anyway." 

The majority agreed, cheering for the Blade, but Quackity finally reached his peak. "You guys can't be serious." 

"Of course we're not serious. It's all up to Dream." Illumina scoffed, "But seeing how Techno is just as good as him, if not _better,_ we can easily slip him in to help us out in the final game."

"You guys are insane. You all are _actually_ insane. I refuse to—"

_"Quackity!"_

Karl pushed the advancing man back, the group's eyes widening as they've never seen the two fight with each other before. Before any of them could break up the start of their argument, Karl continued to speak.

"You've been nothing but selfish this year, Alex. I don't know what's gotten into you. Is it just because Dream is captain _and_ quarterback, and you aren't?" 

Quackity went silent. Karl hit him in the spot right where it hurt, and he didn't deny it.

"You've changed, Quackity. If I had the choice, you'd be out of the gang."

Those were Karl's last words spoken to Quackity before turning back to the man of the hour. "So you came for an apology."

Techno nodded. "Yes." 

"I'm not going to give it to you—" Karl held up a hand before the other could cut him off, "because I want to give it to George myself. If it's what it takes to get you on the team for one game, and if it'll help him feel better, I'll do it."

"Doesn't sound sincere." 

"I… I do regret being a dick to him. I do. I just— gay people are intimidating, man. And I only know two." 

Punz piped up, "Wait, you know someone else who's gay in Prime?"

At that, Techno's eyes widened into a glare at Karl, silently telling the curly haired man to not elaborate any further. Though Techno still didn't know who George's significant other was, he knew that Karl knew, and he was not about to let him ruin that too.

Karl gulped. "Anyway, I owe George an apology. We all do. Not just because Techno kicked our asses today, but because if there's anything losing against this man has taught me, it's that people can really surprise you if you just _look."_

No one else seemed to notice, but Karl could tell Techno was holding back a small smile. The group agreed with him, promising to make amends with the Brit before graduation approached. Techno relaxed as he saw the sincerity in their words, but Quackity still refused to budge. Techno sighed. _Can't win them all._

"Look, that was great and all, but I have to _go_ now. I have a Minecraft stream to get to."

The entire team froze.

After what felt like hours, Jack spoke up. "You— you stream Minecraft too?"

* * *

Quackity fiercely pushed open the doors to the school's hallway, ripping his shoulder pads off himself as he mumbled incoherent curses in his mother tongue. Dream, who was going to the direction of the football field, looked to the smaller man curiously. "Did something happen?"

Quackity ignored him. Taking his helmet off as he continued walking, he couldn't ignore the American any further when he had to cross his path. "You're too late. Practice is—"

He looked up to see the blotched eyes of his teammate. Once more that day, Quackity was stunned into silence.

Dream nodded. "Oh. I… I guess I'll just go. Bet you guys did great. Especially you."

He turned, leaving just as quick as he crossed paths with the black haired male. Quackity's mind refused to keep up with him. He tried to be angry at Dream. He tried. The comment sounded so condescending. As if Dream _needed_ to be there for the team to do great.

But once he spotted George on his scooter wiping away his own tears, all he could do was feel numb.

He ruined two relationships in the span of one day, and one just had to be with his own best friend.

* * *

"George! We did it! We can get you on the news!" Tommy exclaimed, his excitement getting the best of him as he burst through the door to the older man's shared apartment. "It's going to be so great, Gogy. People will finally be able to listen to you, you'll get even more support from people outside Florida who most definitely aren't homophobic— oh my god, it's so great." 

George stood up from the couch, surprised by his guests. "That's… wow." 

"You don't sound too excited."

"No, it's great! It's just… I was kind of planning… to do it myself? My own way?" 

Tommy froze. Tubbo stifled a laugh while Techno and Wilbur looked to each other. As if their minds were linked, they grabbed the blond before he could jump towards George. 

"You _bastard!_ I had to apologize to my _dad_ to get this opportunity! Do you know how fucking embarrassing it is to talk to Phil and be like _'oh I'm so sorry father'_ and him going _'you know Tommy, I—'_ " 

"Calm down, Tommy. Jesus!" Tubbo cut his best friend off, laughing as if the taller boy weren't in distress.

"I'm sorry!" George placated, "I've just just been thinking about it and I knew I had to, but if I'm going to do it, I'll do it my way."

He paused to steal a glance at Tubbo. The younger boy stared back, bewildered, before George continued to speak.

"My first stream."

The corners of Tubbo's lips turned up. George smiled to the group who cheered, happy with his decision, pulling him into a group hug. Even Tommy had to give in, saying that the idea was better than his own, though he didn't mean it.

"I'll stream, and whatever happens after, I want there to be a prom everyone can attend. Regardless of who they love."

Wilbur almost shed a tear. "But how can we afford it?" 

"Oh, I wasn't thinking about a regular prom. I was thinking about a prom in Minecraft. With proximity chat, because I know how to code that plugin."

Wilbur gasped. "Oh my _god?_ That's a great idea, literally _anyone_ can come!"

"Yeah," George smiled. "And… I was hoping you all could accompany me? As my family?" 

Wilbur didn't stop the tears from falling before wrapping George up in a hug once more. George laughed before following suit, patting Wilbur on the back.

"But what about…"

George released his grip before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it."

They understood immediately, not wanting to pry. Of course, they already knew about the situation through Bad and Skeppy, but seeing the man still staying strong continued to root their support for him. George was tougher than anyone else they knew, and it was evident every single time he pushed through an obstacle.

"Of course we'll go with you," Techno reassured, "what are brothers for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took extra time to write because of the lore that's been happening. holy hell. please take my football knowledge with a grain of salt. and i beg, scream at me on discord! lyn#6837 :]


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay." George breathed. _"Okay."_

It was all set up. He had already changed his settings, done a speed test, adjusted his camera, and opened up Minecraft. He was ready and set, but he couldn't bring himself to press the _Go Live_ button. His cursor hovered over the words, waiting, but after a moment of hesitation he released his hold on his mouse.

 _It's not like there'll be a hundred people watching,_ he told himself, but even he himself wasn't convinced with his own words. He knew that a new streamer would be lucky to have at least two viewers, but the thought terrified him to no end.

He hadn’t really planned too far for his stream— he thought it was better to go into it blind and calm rather than have every single detail planned. He was just going to play around with plugins he coded. Had he ever done it before in front of an audience? No, but nothing was stopping him.

Again, he reminded himself that no one was going to watch it. If he got at least one viewer, it shouldn't be any different to having a conversation. _I can do this._

Moving to fix his camera, his right elbow accidentally bumped against his water bottle, causing it to fall on the floor behind him. Thankfully, it was closed, but as soon as he moved to pick it up, he absentmindedly hit his keyboard due to the cluttered arrangement of his things, and he realized too late what he had done.

He looked up to see the flashing red light that indicated he was live.

"Shit." 

Flustered, he grabbed his mouse to stop the stream from continuing, but immediately, he paused.

_Just breathe._

George looked into the camera.

He took a breath. 

It was now or never.

"Hello?"

He cringed. Who was going to reply? If it was possible to have a negative number of viewers, that was definitely what he had at the moment. 

"Okay— um. Hi. I'm George. And, um, I'm just going to try to beat Minecraft, but my inventory shrinks." He smiled, forced, but it was better than nothing. "I hope you guys enjoy."

> **Tubbo_:** GOGY!

George's eyes landed on the open Twitch chat on his second monitor, and immediately, his heart rate calmed to a regular pace. Tubbo was there for him.

"Hi, Tubbo."

> **tommyinnit:** BIG MAN
> 
> **tommyinnit:** BIG G
> 
> **tommyinnit:** GOG!

"Tommy," George laughed, "hello!" 

He couldn't stop himself from grinning as he looked at the chat. He never even told them when he'd stream, and yet there they were, present to support him.

> **WilburSoot:** GOGMEISTER
> 
> **WilburSoot:** HE IS STREAMING.
> 
> **tommyinnit:** WILBAAAAA
> 
> **Tubbo_:** WILBAAAAA
> 
> **WilburSoot:** why are you streaming so late
> 
> **WilburSoot:** my bed awaits me
> 
> **Tubbo_:** TIREd. schol tomroww

George shook his head, a smile permanently plastered on his face as he started up his world. "Well then, sleepy boys, go to bed." 

> **tommyinnit:** I AM NOT A SLEEPY BOI
> 
> **tommyinnit:** i am a sleepy MAN.
> 
> **Technoblade:** incorrect

George let himself laugh out loud this time, the nerves finally and officially leaving him. It was just him and his friends, and he had nothing to worry about.

"Hey guys. This is my newest plugin, and basically every minute, my inventory shrinks, until it's just one slot left." George let his chunks load for a couple of seconds. "I'll try to beat the game before then." 

> **tommyinnit:** IMPOSSIBLE
> 
> **WilburSoot:** mhm
> 
> **Technoblade:** nerd

"Okay, I'll run the command…" He typed in the command in chat, "—now."

After hitting enter, he immediately went to mine wood, the adrenaline kicking in. He knew his code worked, but he never tried beating the game alone with it. He was set up for disaster, but he didn't care. He was having fun.

"Ask me questions, guys!" 

> **Tubbo_:** who taught you how to code GEORGE

"Hm… Back in the UK, I guess I just got bored of playing survival, and then I realized I could do something about it, " George recounted, "and I did. Read a lot of books and watched a lot of videos about coding."

> **WilburSoot:** why are you awake at this ungodly hour
> 
> **Technoblade:** you could ask yourself the same thing
> 
> **WilburSoot:** fuck off technoblade

"Guys," he chuckled, crafting a wooden pickaxe. "I always sleep late."

> **tommyinnit:** gogy you should play some sky wars
> 
> **tommyinnit:** i heard that wife-haver tommyinnit is GOD at the game

George rolled his eyes and continued playing, going as fast as he could through the forest to look for iron. His friends kept bickering in the chat about nonsensical topics ranging from ants to Taco Bell, but he didn't mind, because he found comfort in the company of the four.

Sooner or later, he realized that he had six viewers instead of four, and one of them left a question.

> **Foolish__Gamers:** why is your name georgenotfound
> 
> **Tubbo_:** yes Gog why

George contemplated on ignoring the question, but it kept repeating at the back of his mind. Eventually he had to wait for his iron to smelt, so he decided to answer.

"A friend of mine made it for me. Whenever my code would go wrong, he'd joke that I was 'not found' or something like that." He shook his head.

_A friend._

"Pretty stupid," he continued, but there was no seriousness in his tone, "but I grew into it."

The Brit turned to see another question from an unfamiliar username.

> **hannahxxrose:** this plugin is so cool! do you have any other plugins you could show?

He read it out loud as he crafted some armor. "Thank you, I, uh— I have other plugins, but they aren't fully… mine? A friend made them with me, I'm not sure if he'd be okay with me streaming with them, so I'll be making new ones soon. Kinda lazy, though."

 _A friend._ There it was again. He could just say it, couldn't he? That he had an ex boyfriend? It's not like it mattered anymore.

Yet, the way the words brought distaste in his mouth told him otherwise. Not to mention the way his chest hurt whenever he thought about it. Or the tears that fell, unwelcome.

He shook his head, flicking his mouse to face a desert biome. "My inventory is shrinking so fast, oh my god."

> **Tubbo_:** GO GOGY
> 
> **Technoblade:** bruh
> 
> **WilburSoot:** SLEEPY
> 
> **Ph1LzA:** boys
> 
> **tommyinnit:** OH SHIT

George covered his face as he guffawed, snorting and laughing without a care as Philza berated the boys for being awake so early in the morning. George could practically _feel_ the way Tommy wanted to call his father a hypocrite, but the four boys said their quick goodbyes instead as the number of viewers dwindled. The brunet smiled, amused, and another inventory slot was taken.

> **Ph1LzA:** I'm not your father, but I hope you don't end stream too late
> 
> **Ph1LzA:** proud of you, son.

"Thanks, Phil." George beamed. "I really appreciate it."

Eventually, his viewer count lowered to 1, going to 2 every occasional minute, but George continued on with the game until he started to struggle.

"This is ridiculous, why did I think this was a good idea?" He tried to laugh his thoughts off, squealing as he fought the blazes, but the stress was genuinely getting to him. 

> **Slimecicle:** who are you and how on earth did you do this

He truly was thankful for the fact that his friends were able to calm him down, but now that they weren't there to react to him live, he realized he could talk about anything.

"Java isn't actually really hard to learn. If you're genuinely interested then looking up videos on YouTube can help a lot when learning how to code."

He paused.

"I don't know who I am either, honestly. I always thought I was just British and gay and that's all there was to it. Living in America changes perspectives, though." He decided to keep it vague.

> **F1NN5TER:** Gay is pog
> 
> **Spifeyy:** You're not from the UK?

"No, I'm not. Anymore, anyway. I, um, emancipated when I was 16. It took a while, but once it was all good and done, I booked a flight to America. My friends BadBoyHalo and Skeppy were kind enough to help me out, you guys should check out their channels too."

> **King_Burren:** wait aren't you the guy from the prom story
> 
> **Michaelmcchill:** RIGHT

"Yeah. That's me." George laughed. "The Florida man who didn't get a prom just because he was gay."

> **TapL:** what happened?

As he traded for pearls, he stared at the comment. His inventory was halfway gone.

There was nothing to lose.

"Where do I begin?" He let out a laugh. "I met someone, online, through BadBoyHalo's server MunchyMC. I helped out a lot there, and so did he." As soon as the memories returned to him, he couldn't stop himself from blushing.

"That someone, he, um, wanted to get my attention? Because he wanted to work with me, or something, and then he—" 

George turned around, looking for his portal back to the overworld. Once he spotted it, he went through.

"He sort of made a lot of codes and plugins. So many, just to impress me."

Looking to his face camera, he saw how crimson he was, but he shook his head.

"And he did. Impress me. Then we became really close. Close enough for me to realize I liked him, and he liked me back. Obviously." 

As he threw an eye of ender, he realized how cocky he sounded and pedaled back. "I really, really liked him. And I was glad he liked me too. Our sleep schedules messed up because of each other, as you can see right now, but it's not just because of the 5 hour difference. I guess I just didn't care what time it was whenever we talked."

Looking for the Stronghold, he was down to less than half of the inventory space he started with. He sighed.

"It came to a point I realized that I wanted to meet him. So he and I decided that we would go to college together. Computer Science. But I thought I should bring it up to my parents first. It shouldn't be a problem. They knew him. Being gay in the UK wasn't a bad thing."

Tears welled up in his eyes. He blinked them away.

"It was for them."

Two viewers. The number seemed to be stagnant, staring at him, but his chat didn't gain any new message compared to earlier when random viewers popped in and out. He continued.

"So now they don't have custody over me, and Bad and Skeppy took me in. They helped me find a school that would accept me in the middle of the school year, but it took me a while to realize that the answer was right in front of me. I ended up in the same school as my boyfriend, less than two years ahead of plan, and I was able to afford it through a scholarship."

Taking a breath, George realized that his nose was a bit clogged. He guessed it was because of the tears that were still threatening to fall.

"I thought it wouldn't get harder from there. I was free from my parents. I was in a completely new country. But I didn't want a repeat of what happened, so I decided to stay lowkey with him. It wasn't ideal."

After moments of digging down, he was finally able to find the structure. 

_GeorgeNotFound has made the advancement [Eye Spy]._

"He wasn't the most _unpopular_ person. Quite the opposite, really. So it was difficult, hanging out with him properly, in public, without a care in the world. We spent so much time in Minecraft, as usual, coding and playing together, but I was unhappy."

George frowned. After seconds of running around, he made out the sounds of silverfish, screeching and squeaking. 

"So I waited for him. Until he was ready."

He quickly ran into the room and placed down the eyes on the portal frame, just as his inventory went down to three. Enough for arrows, a bow, and food.

"He never was."

George jumped into the portal.

He spawned near the main chunk of end stone, and he took a breath of relief. If, after everything, he spawned too far from the towers, he'd actually combust.

"I did everything for him. I came out to my parents, I came to America, I went to the same school, I kept up a scholarship, I stayed in the closet. I thought prom could be the one time it would all be worth it, you know?"

He shot two end crystals. 10 more to go.

"I know it was selfish, coming out and then expecting him to do the same. He doesn't have to come out for me. I know he doesn't. I didn't have to as well, but I didn't want to hide anymore."

He dodged a fireball. Hiding behind a pillar, George aimed to shoot one more end crystal, but missed.

"I just wish I didn't feel alone."

After eating one steak, one more space in his inventory disappeared. He was left with his bow and arrows.

"But I never was alone, was I? At the end of the day, I had him. I had him when my parents didn't want to have me. I had him to cry to when people bullied me for being… this. I also had Bad. Skeppy. The sleepy boys. Even some of the people who bullied me messaged me to apologize. It's absolutely crazy."

Three in a row. 7 left.

"I don't regret anything. Especially him. I don't regret anything I did with and for him."

An explosion. 6 more. 

"Nobody should have a reason to be afraid to be who they are. To love who they love."

Double. 4.

"No matter what the world has said, this heart is the best part of me." 

3…

2...

1.

One left.

His inventory space decreased for the last time, leaving him with just a bow. He was too late. He lost.

The dragon shot multiple fireballs at George's character, and eventually, his health depleted due to the flames.

_You died!_

"Sometimes winning doesn't feel good. I realized this just recently, really, when I won a chess game and lost something else in the process."

He clicked _respawn._

"But losing isn't so bad sometimes too, right? As long as you know you have another day. Another better day, waiting for you."

> **PeteZahHutt:** gg
> 
> **Quig:** gg.

"Thank you for watching my first stream. Love who you love. See you all next time." 

* * *

"Holy. Shit." 

The group huddled around Bad's computer, scrolling through the comments of the video simply entitled _Pride._ It was a simple compilation of clips from George's first and only vod, strung together, just him talking about himself. And it gained 5.48 million views over the span of two days, and counting.

"Was this part of your plan?" Skeppy asked, incredulous.

"No," George replied, still in utter disbelief. In the evening of the day he streamed for the first time, his phone didn't cease to vibrate as numbers lined up to follow his account and watch his vod, getting the original video up to 1 million views. It was lesser than the repost on YouTube, but it was crazy nonetheless, especially for a first time streamer.

"The people are so supportive." Tommy, in control of the mouse, scrolled through the comments section. "Some are even coming out in the comments. This is insane!"

Tubbo gasped, looking up from his phone. "George now has 100k followers on Twitch too!"

"This is greater than anything someone else could have planned. Luckily this was the only idea _ever,_ huh?" 

Everyone turned to lower their eyes at the blond. He gulped.

"Ahaha…"

Wilbur put his hands on George's shoulders and shook the shorter man. "Gogy, I am so proud of you. I'm like a mother hen, watching her chicklings grow."

_"Chicklings?"_

"I am a _mother hen!_ I am _proud!"_

George laughed, thanking his friend in the process. The group originally gathered to plan for the Prom they'd hold in a Minecraft server, but George was pleasantly surprised with gifts of chocolate covered raisins in celebration of his success. His friends were the best.

A knock on the door brought George back to attention. He immediately moved to check who it could be, since he wasn't expecting any other guest. 

After pulling the door open, he froze.

"H-hi," Fundy stammered, awkward, going back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, uh. Fundy, um— hi."

"You left this."

The Dutch handed over George's long forgotten suit jacket, the one he left the night of the disreputable Prom. 

George slowly took it, confused. "Thank you. You didn't have to." 

"It's alright. I washed it too, just to make sure?" Fundy cringed at himself, embarrassed.

"Thank you." 

"Who is it?" Bad asked from behind, curious.

"It's a classmate of mine," George answered before turning back to Fundy. "I really appreciate this, thank you, Fundy—" 

"Wait! Uh, I just wanted to say that I posted it. The video. The viral one. I posted it." 

George's eyes widened. Fundy was full of surprises, but he didn't expect _this one._

Fundy rushed to explain. "I stumbled on your stream while searching through the Minecraft category, and I just thought it was amazing, how brave you were to share your story like that. So I made some clips to repost, not thinking it would blow up. I can take it down. I can."

"I…" 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Fundy moved to leave, but George stopped him.

"No, it's… It's okay. It's fine." 

The younger man beamed. "Really?" 

"Yeah. I guess I have you to thank. It's been nuts." 

"I can tell. But… I have one more thing to ask." 

George nodded, urging him to continue.

"It's Dream, isn't it?" 

George deflated.

"It took me a while, but I guess it made sense now, why you were so upset that night. I wanted to apologize for that too, I didn't know." 

"It's…" George sighed. "It's alright." 

"You don't have to forgive me. I can just leave." 

"No, it's really okay. He and I aren't really… anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah." 

The two stood there in silence. After a moment of thought, Fundy's eyes widened. 

"I'm not going after him, just so you know. I'm not like that, I swear."

That made George laugh. Out of all the outcomes of the Prom, Fundy wasn't something that he expected. He was a surprise, but not unwelcome.

"You don't have to keep worrying. It's really okay. Just don't tell the others." 

"Okay. But just know that I won't. Like, go after him. Or tell the others. That's a bro code, or something."

George smiled. "So you're my bro now, then." 

"If that's alright with you." 

The two smiled at each other, and George widened the door so Fundy could enter.

"Thank you, _Gogy."_

George groaned. "Not you too." 

Fundy laughed as he stepped inside, waving to all the familiar and unfamiliar faces. "I heard you guys are planning an MC prom? I can code." 

"Oh my god, another nerd," Techno grumbled, stealing a raisin from George's collection.

"You're serious?" George asked Fundy.

"Yeah! And if you guys don't have an organizer, I know the perfect guy." 

" _Please_ tell us who, I'll take literally anyone," Wilbur pleaded, already stressed with the number of people who wanted to join as a result of George's viral video. George wasn't the only one who gained followers, and since Wilbur and the others have advertised the Prom already, people have poured in their requests to join the party.

"One moment," Fundy scrolled through his contacts and chose a number, letting it ring. Once the person on the opposite end picked up, Fundy explained the situation and put the Scottish person on loudspeaker.

"Hey guys!" Scott exclaimed, accent thick. "You both really thought you two were the only gays in Prime? Think again." 

Everyone laughed. "Scott Smajor!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was *this* close to adding noxcrew too. mcc is one of my reasons to live, yall. bless everyone involved in it


	10. Chapter 10

_"I don't regret anything I did with and for him. Nobody should have a reason to be afraid to be who they are. To love who they love."_ George glanced at the camera, eyes glossy. _"No matter what the world has said, this heart is the best part of me."_

"That has got to be the hundredth time you watched that," Sapnap commented, watching as Dream scoffed.

He turned off his phone and pocketed it. “11 million people have seen it now.”

“I just… don’t get it.”

“He’s standing up for himself.”

“He’s storytelling.”

“He’s being _brave.”_

Sapnap huffed. Dream flexed his fingers, willing himself to calm down. Every single thing Sapnap did seemed to irritate Dream ever since his breakup with George, but Dream still couldn’t bring himself to do anything about it. Dream knew he himself was a coward, he knew, but Sapnap was too. And it pissed him off.

“Always so defensive, Dream. If I knew any better, I’d think you actually cared about the guy.”

“And?” Dream snapped. ”So what if I did?”

“Jesus, calm down.” Sapnap smacked the blond on his back, much to the other’s annoyance. “I’ll see you later. After your football practice, yeah?” 

Dream absentmindedly nodded, separating from Sapnap to go towards the football field while the latter turned to the hallway leading to Philza’s office.

Outside the principal's workplace, Quackity waited, intending to approach George, but Tommy immediately stood in front of the brunet, blocking the football player's way. The junior's brothers as well as the other members of the student council were in the hallway, supposedly there to talk to Phil, but the center of attention was quickly placed on George.

"Just let me talk to George. Please," the man pleaded, urging the blond boy to step aside.

"What makes you think we're okay with that, _bro?"_

"Tommy," Technoblade started, "let's hear what he has to say." 

Tommy hesitated, looking to the others for reassurance, but eventually stepped aside. He trusted his brother. 

"I…" Quackity began, "I've been a dick."

"Yeah, no shit," Wilbur mumbled, Niki shushing him instantly.

"I know it sounds half assed, but I really am sorry. I don't know what got into me."

George frowned. "We used to be friends, you know." 

"I know, I… I don't know. Christian upbringing?"

At that, Techno snorted. Quackity cringed at himself.

"You messed with the invitations." Hurt pinched at the Brit's tone. "You did so much."

"I know. I have no excuse. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, George." Quackity removed his beanie, clutching it as he looked to the people in front of him. "You don't have to forgive me."

He noticed Karl from afar, coming his way. He clutched his beanie tighter.

"None of you do. But I just hope you know that my apology is genuine and I really fucked up. I'm sorry."

George pursed his lips, unsure.

The others remained quiet, waiting for the boy's reply.

"You took off your beanie." He let out a light laugh. "It _has_ to be genuine." 

Quackity cracked a smile, reaching over to hug George which the other gladly reciprocated. Karl stood a few feet away, nodding as George released the hug and gestured him to Quackity. "Karl and I talked a few days back too."

"Yeah. George and I are cool." Karl turned to Quackity. "Proud of you, man."

"I'm sorry— _what the hell_ is happening here?" Sapnap cut in, walking closer to the cluster of people. At that point, the crowd was growing in number as a couple more members from the football team walked by, looking for the other players.

"We messed up, Sapnap," Shubble answered. She looked at Scott. "I messed up."

The corners of Scott's lips turned up into a smile. He knew it was right to keep faith in his best friend even when she voted against George.

Hbomb added, "We're here to apologize to George."

Fundy patted H on the back before looking back to Sapnap. All the members of the council were now in George's favor. Fully expecting Sapnap to feel the same, they patiently waited for his reply, not expecting an outburst.

"Where the hell did this come from? Why did everyone suddenly become saints?"

The crowd was taken aback by the intensity of Sapnap's tone. A few stepped back, confused and uneasy.

"Sapnap, George deserves an apology. He's been treated like shit for the past month and the least we could do is take responsibility." Puffy, though having been on George's side the whole time, answered in representation of the group.

"Oh my god. You. Ruined. Everything." Sapnap darted towards George, a threatening glare etched on his features. "I made sure the venue was changed because of you. I told Quackity and Karl to change the invitations so you couldn't find out, even going as far as to make sure nobody told you and your group. Yet you're just like a snake, slithering your way around everything, huh?"

Tommy advanced, ready to fight, but Tubbo and Techno nudged him back. Gasps and murmurs could be heard, but the anger was evident, directed at the president. George shifted backwards, panicked. 

"I voted against you for a reason!" Sapnap yelled, "You just ruin _everything_ for me, what the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" 

In an instant, the front of Sapnap's shirt was fisted, a punch following almost immediately.

The sound of knuckles meeting skin followed by cracking was enough to send shivers down the crowd's spine.

The man dropped on the floor. He clutched his face as red dripped onto his fingers.

The group moved back in shock, hesitating to help the hurt as the cause of the hit stood right above him. Looking up, Sapnap was met not with the furious eyes of George but instead of his own best friend.

Dream.

 _"You fucked me over!"_ The freckled man bellowed, readying his arm for another hook. Sam and Illumina held him back but the two weren't as strong, which they realized too late when Dream immediately tore his arms away from their hold.

"You were getting too close to him! You were _replacing_ me!" Sapnap shouted, struggling to get up. "I was losing my best friend!"

"You _asshole—"_ Dream's hand bruised but he clenched it into a fist. "I wasn't _replacing_ you, you fucking idiot, George was my _boyfriend!"_

Silence fell over the group as they processed Dream's words, the recognition dawning over them moments too late.

George stared in shock. 

Dream came out.

" _He's_ the boyfriend?" Technoblade asked, astounded. _"Seriously?"_

Dream glared at the pink-haired man before turning back to Sapnap. The shorter man was finally able to stand and moved a few steps back, as to avoid another hit.

"Nick—" Dream's voice cracked, _"why?"_

"You, he—" Sapnap couldn't comprehend Dream's statement. "He was your boyfriend?" 

"You were my _brother,_ Nick." The taller man sighed, ignoring the question. "Why would I replace you?"

Sapnap couldn't disregard the past tense in Dream's words. He looked at different faces of the crowd, glares and looks of terror most evident in the sea of people. Shaking his head, he turned to leave. A few offered to help him but he refused, walking away from the group, on his own, to clean himself up. Dream watched as the figure of what used to be his best friend disappeared down the hallway.

He unclenched his fist.

The silence was eerie, and nobody could bring it to themselves to break the quietude.

Dream promptly turned towards George and wrapped his arms around the smaller man, limbs weak. George felt his rapid heartbeat. "George, I'll— I'll go to London with you."

"Wh-what?"

"I don't care where you go. Europe, Asia, Antarctica— If you ever leave me again, I'm going with you."

“Dream.”

The taller man whispered, _"Please don't leave me again."_

_"Dream."_

George sighed, caressing the dark blond's face.

“Just _breathe_.”

Dream pursed his lips, nodding. His breaths slowed to a calm pace.

"We'll work it out, okay?" The Brit locked eyes with the American. “We’ll work it out.”

George wiped a stray tear from Dream's cheek before pulling him into another hug, one with vigor and care. For once in his life, Dream didn't care that people saw him with George. Nobody should have a reason to be afraid to be who they are, and Dream’s fear was finally put to rest.

"What the fuck happened here?" Phil opened his door to the crowd of twenty, confused. The group avoided the principal’s eyes, awkward.

"We'll tell you later, Phil. But George," Techno approached the pair, flabbergasted. "Seriously?"

"Hey, Techno." Dream rolled his eyes, hand intertwined with George's.

George looked at them both. "You two know each other?"

Dream scoffed. Techno laughed.

"Oh, don't sound so smug," Dream said through gritted teeth.

"He tried to get higher grades than me in English. I'm top of the class." Techno smirked. "And recently, I found out I was better than him in football too. Two for two."

"Oh, bullshit." Dream grunted, ignoring Techno who continued to laugh. "But speaking of football— I won't play this Friday." 

"What?" Quackity heard the statement from a mile away, painfully forcing a smile before striding up to the three. "Dream, _please don't punch me,_ but what the fuck do you mean by 'not playing this Friday'?"

"Two years, I owe to George. I'm starting now."

George smacked Dream. "You idiot, don't skip your last game because of me."

"I can and I will. Besides," Dream cocked his head towards Techno. "I know someone who'd be better on the field."

Techno raised his eyebrows. "You haven't seen me play." 

"I've heard enough." Dream put a hand on Techno's shoulder. "You'll do great." 

Technoblade awkwardly laughed, pushing his counterpart's hand away. "Thanks, but no thanks. I know an even better replacement, though."

"Oh, come on now. Who?"

Techno gestured to Quackity. The short man's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He screwed us up too, you know," Dream stated, matter-of-factly.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. It's fine."

"It's really not."

"Dream." George squeezed his hand. "It's okay. I'm okay."

The taller man squeezed back and sighed. “Whatever. Yeah, you’ll be QB, Q.”

Quackity smiled. He immediately suppressed it right after, punching the shoulders of the 6’3’ men. “Okay. Sure. It’s whatever.”

The two looked at their shoulders, then down to Quackity, in sync. The man backed away in fear, immediately darting to Karl. George laughed, seeing the happiness in his steps.

“Can’t believe you let me do that,” Dream mumbled.

“I told you, I’m fine.” George sighed, turning. “Are you?”

Dream bit his lip. George traced circles around the back of his hand.

“Yeah. I am.” Dream settled. “Go to prom with me again?”

“Take me out on a date first, then I’ll decide.”

Dream smiled.

* * *

“Get off my chair!”

“Just sit on my lap,” Dream tapped his thighs. “Come on.”

“You’re so _weird!”_ George groaned. “Get out!”

“We’re going to prom together either way, come here!”

“I told you to bring your PC.”

“I’m _lazy,”_ Dream pouted. “Love, please.”

“Ugh, you’re so annoying!”

George messed with his boyfriend’s hair before settling on the taller man’s lap, irritated. Dream sighed in satisfaction before wrapping his arms around the smaller man's body, head nuzzling beside George’s. The older man ignored him and took control of his Minecraft character, walking around the outskirts of the venue of the Prom. He could hear talking from a distance because of the proximity chat, but he took his time admiring the work done on the server. Fundy did most of the coding, Scott organized the event, Shubble, Puffy, and Niki were in charge of the builds, and Wilbur arranged all the performances and music, accompanied by the members of his theatre club. Shaders made every turn he made and sight he saw beautiful— lights illuminating the infinite night, grass slowly waving in the air as the wind swept across.

"Did you change your skin?" Dream queried.

George changed to the third person point-of-view. His character wore a blue suit, similar to one he'd wanted to wear in real life but never told Wilbur, knowing Dream would have loved it.

"I love it. You look cute."

George blushed. "And yet you're not here with me."

Dream wheezed. "You're literally on my lap, what more do you want?"

The brunet pouted. "You didn't show up for prom again. I'm seeing a theme here."

"Dramatic much," Dream turned his head to kiss his boyfriend's cheek, but George pushed him away, mock irritated. Dream unwrapped his arms to tickle the man, gaining screams that could be heard throughout the house.

"George, quiet down, Bad and Skeppy might think I'm fucking you."

George grumbled, ignoring the statement as the other struggled to contain his tea kettle-like laughter, and went back to exploring the venue. He spotted Phil a few blocks away by a buffet table and right-clicked to wave. Phil waved back.

"Hey, mate!"

"Hey Phil." George leaned into his mic. "Thank you." 

Phil munched on a berry. "For what?"

"Everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

Silence came from the opposite end, and George's immediate thought was that there was a bug in the code. After moving to type in a refresh command, Philza spoke up again.

"You don't have to thank me, son."

George smiled. "I know, dad."

He immediately turned to leave as Dream cocked an eyebrow at him. He shrugged.

At the sight of someone familiar, Dream brought the mic to his mouth. "Technoblade!" 

The football champion stopped sprinting and turned. "George," he greeted.

He walked away, but after a moment's realization, the pig in a crown turned back. "Wait."

Dream wheezed before running away, George fighting for control again. The two bickered as people looked to their direction in confusion, the pair oblivious. In the end, the older man controlled the keyboard while the younger took hold of the mouse, George deeming him too reckless to control the overall movement. Dream huffed before switching the mouse to the right side of the table.

George wouldn't show it, but seeing girls he didn't know walking side by side their girlfriends was almost enough to get him emotional. Non-binaries, genderqueers, and everyone in the spectrum walked around, excited to meet new people, warming George's heart. Fundy himself found a date for the night, and when George spotted the fox by the dancefloor jumping around, he laughed. His pride soared through the roof. George was happy.

Eventually, he remembered the boy leaning against him, and cleared his throat.

"Hm?"

"Uh," George began, "you'll talk to Sapnap eventually, right?"

Dream loosened his hold on George, sitting up straighter. "Maybe."

"Dream."

"It doesn't matter. Don't think about it, George." The green eyed man shifted in his seat. "Sylvee told me to look for her, I think she—" 

"But you two were best friends since childhood. You can't just throw that away."

Dream clenched his jaw. "He hurt you, George."

"Clay, I said I'm fine. Why don't you believe me?"

Dream let go of the mouse. George turned to face his boyfriend and held his much larger hands to his chest, frowning.

The dark blond squeezed their connected hands as he rearranged his thoughts. Moments later, he sighed. "Two years. I lost two years of proper time with you, just because I was a coward. I'm not a coward. Not anymore. I don't care if he and I have been friends for years, I'd rather lose him than you."

George took back the control over his character, moving around the venue. "Ironic, you saying you don't care about your time with him when you're upset over losing two years with me."

"It's different. That's different."

George shook his head and refocused back on the game. Dream bit his lip, watching as George ran around the crowd of people, silent.

"I do believe you, okay. I just don't want to mess this up. Again."

Fingers tapped against keys as the Brit took sharp turns around the tables and chairs set at the locale. After moments of darting around the screen, George paused, wordlessly leaving Dream's lap and sitting on the bed behind him. The blond flicked his eyes up to the screen.

Sapnap stood in front of him, bandana and suit complete.

"George—"

" _Promise_ me, you'll try."

Dream gripped the arms of the chair.

 _No more hiding,_ he once said, _promise._

He broke that promise. He wasn't breaking this one.

Dream cleared his throat. "Hello?"

The mic on the opposite end picked up faint noise, but Sapnap couldn't be heard. Dream turned to George, exasperated. George urged him to continue. 

"Nick."

After moments of shuffling, Sapnap finally answered. "Hello?"

"Your mic's too loud, idiot," Dream snapped, much to George's dismay.

"Oh, um, sorry— I'll turn it down."

More shuffling. Dream tapped his fingers against the desk. George watched as Dream tensed up, and he took note of, not one, but two things. One, that Dream wasn't actually angry, and two: he was actually afraid. George knew that no matter what, Sapnap was still his brother.

"Is it okay now?" Sapnap asked, sounding small.

"Sure."

There was no difference in the volume, George took note, Dream was simply overreacting.

"So, uh," Sapnap cleared his throat. "I'm sorry."

"Are you apologizing to George?

The Greek man moved farther from his mic. "I—" 

"No, I'm not listening to you until I know you know you fucked up. You're a little prick, you know that. You're a coward, you're selfish, and you don't even—" 

"Dream, shut the hell up." George cut in, vexed. "Let him speak, let him say something, let him say _anything._ Just— _please._ He and I already talked. Please."

This time, George could clearly see the fear in Dream's green eyes, as evident as the tears unshed.

The Brit sighed, choosing to settle back down on Dream's lap. The tension in Dream's body loosened, and George wrapped his arms around the other.

Dream nodded.

He pressed a kiss on George's forehead before speaking up again. "Okay. Hey." 

Sapnap's microphone buzzed back to life. "Hey."

"How's your nose?"

"Broken." They could hear a hint of a laugh in his voice. "It's the quarterback arms, I guess."

Dream bit back a smile. "You deserved it." 

"I know."

George typed _/sit_ in the chat, sitting down on the seat builds. Sapnap did the same, and they watched the crowd from afar.

"I'm sorry, Dream." Sapnap began, and this time, the blond didn't stop him. "I don't know what got into me. I guess I was jealous. Not in the way you think."

Dream snorted. "That's for sure— you're straight as fuck." 

"Unless…" Sapnap joked, and this time, Dream laughed lightly. George beamed. It was progress.

"You and George don't have to forgive me. I don't think you guys should, and it's completely fine. I just— I just wanted to say it. To you. Before we graduate this weekend and you go to god knows where."

Dream hummed, not in agreement, but in understanding. George looked at him expectantly, but the freckled man's eyes were locked on the monitor.

The blond let out a shaky breath. "Okay."

Sapnap turned his head. "It's so weird, talking to you through George's character." 

"I keep telling him the clout glasses are cringe, he won't listen." 

"Says the mutated teletubby," George mumbled, causing Sapnap to laugh and Dream's jaw to fall. "Credits to Techno for that one."

Dream shook his head, turning the mouse to face Sapnap's character. "You're my brother, you know."

"You're my brother too." Sapnap took a breath. "And I love you, brother."

Dream bit the inside of his cheek, willing himself not to get emotional. "Love you, brother."

Once the younger man let go of the mouse, George claimed the device and nodded at Sapnap. "See you, Sap."

"Thanks, George. For the record— I'm not homophobic, okay."

George snorted. "Yeah, right."

"I'm not! George, please."

"You're such a loser," George teased, much to Dream's surprise. "Bye."

As George's character walked away, Dream stared at George.

"What?"

"You two are friends."

"Not yet. Getting there."

Dream nodded. "I believe you."

George smiled, pressing forward.

Across the room, Tommy stood beside Wilbur, watching as Tubbo and Techno fought over the cake on the buffet table.

"Tommy, are we the good guys?" Wilbur piped up, eyes still focused on the scene in front of him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I don't know. Our intentions weren't so good when we first befriended George, remember?"

"I mean, I guess." Tommy shrugged. "I guess we are the good guys. Does it matter, though? Look at this. It's amazing."

Tubbo screeched. "Oh wow, you think you're _so strong_ just because you won your first football game. First _and_ last, might I add!"

Techno chortled. "I grabbed a cake. What's the correlation?" 

Tubbo groaned, enraged. Wilbur chuckled.

" _This_ is amazing?" The wavy-haired man asked. 

The blond boy nodded. "Yeah. All my brothers are here. Why wouldn't it be?"

Tubbo paused his argument with Technoblade, turning to his best friend. "You mean that."

"Of course he does." Techno stated, his mood shifting. "You're our brother, Toby."

Tubbo's eyes glinted with exuberance as he gripped his mouse. Being unable to hug them, he shifted repeatedly on the spot, exhilarated.

"We're a family. We really are." Tubbo happily announced, hitting the spacebar repeatedly. The rest of the boys smiled at their computer screens, elated.

“Shame that nothing’s happening to the student government, though,” Techno mumbled.

Phil emerged from nowhere, his normally green outfit now nicely designed to become a three-piece suit. “Well, about that—” 

Techno’s eyes widened, his character’s movement erratic. “Yes?”

“Nah, I was messing with you. Of course it’s still happening.”

Techno deflated. The rest laughed at him.

“Hey man, you still got clout, both on YouTube and in school. And you made friends with the football team.” Tommy raised, running around.

“Those guys? They’re nerds!” Techno declared, prolonging the last word. “I thought I’d be cool for once if I hung out with them— but they’re just as much nerds as we are.”

“Oh, just admit you’re happy too, Blade.” Wilbur nudged his twin. “You want to.”

“I don’t have anything to admit.”

“Whatever you say.” Wilbur laughed. “I’m proud of you, Tec.”

Techno grunted, but Wilbur knew his tell. The silence was enough, and Wilbur smiled.

"Gogy!" Tubbo exclaimed, waving at the man as he walked by. George laughed before left-clicking back to him and the rest.

"Love you guys," George caught himself saying to the five, the felicity too infectious.

"I love you too, you idiot," Dream mumbled, snuggling closer to his boyfriend.

George rolled his eyes, but sighed into the embrace anyway. For years, all he wanted was Dream by his side without a fear in the world. Years of seeing him at a distance, hiding, pretending to be people they weren't. Yet, sitting together in George's room, both clad in simple hoodies (George loved green on Dream) and sweatpants, he couldn't be any happier. Everything came together in the best way possible. Despite the fake prom, the pain, the heartbreak— all was finally okay. He didn't want an extravagant prom night with Dream, he just wanted to feel free, by his side.

And he did. He felt free, and he felt love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this book is far from perfect, but i'm thankful for each and everyone of you. so, so much. you all have made writing this better than i ever thought it would be, and i'm so grateful yall went on this journey with me. i love you all, and please remember to never be afraid of who you are.
> 
> subscribe to technoblade.
> 
> love, starendipity :]
> 
> (add me on discord! lyn#6837)


End file.
